I Must Choose One
by TheHarryPotterGeek
Summary: He walked in, I was in honeydukes & wow he looked hot! Like a male model, his hair was bleached reminding me of someone very familiar! He turned around and looked straight at me. I could see the pain in his grey/ blue eyes. He squinted then froze, neither of us daring to look away. Then it hit me. Thats Malfoy! Draco Malfoy. Did I just call him.. Hot!
1. Introduction

_(I update a new chapter quite oftenly so please dont think i've finnishd the book... just wait for me to update... Hope you Like it! :D )_

_Prologue _

He_ walked in, I was in honeydukes & wow he looked hot! Like a male model, his hair was bleached reminding me of someone very familiar! He turned around and looked straight at me. I could see the pain in his grey/ blue eyes. He squinted then froze, neither of us daring to look away. Then it hit me. Thats Malfoy! Draco Malfoy. Did I just call him.. Hot?!_

_Chapter 1 - Introduction/ Beggining..._

**I woke up on the familiar bed to hear Ginny snoring beside me slightly. I giggled silently and stood infrount of my mirror in my wrinkled PJ's. In the reflection I could see my familiar self with my hair messly scattered around my face, and my bright chocolate eyes staring. I walked over to the bedside table beside my bed and examined the clock. 7:25 am. I could tell everyone else would be asleep as I could hear only Ginny's snoring echoing... Poor Harry. **

**I sat on my bed against the wall, picked up a book and started to read. Moments passed and i could feel the light beaming on my face. I was wearing a sleaveless pajama tshirt and tarten red pajama bottoms. I also pulled my hair back in a messy bun while i was reading. The book was getting really intense, i felt myself becoming so gripped in to the book...**

**"Boo!" I felt large and yet, secure hands shake me. I darted upwards, seeing the redhead smirking at me leaning in closer to my face. "Hey Ron." I whispered, placing a bookmark on my page still regreting the fact that i didn't know what would happen next in it. "Good Morning 'Moine!" He bellowed loudly. "shhh!", I spoke instantly, "Ginny's still..." It was then I realised that everyone was most probably awake. And Ginny was no longer laying in bed. I looked at the time hesitantly... 10:49 am. **

**"Have I really been reading that long?!" Ron smiled and planted a kiss on me, his lips were a tad rough but i could feel the gentleness in his heart. "Mum, wants us downstairs, she's got breakfast ready. Come on!" Ron grabbed my arm, dragging me downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone was round the table; Harry, George, Ginny, Bill & fleur. It felt wrong without Fred (RIP) But, that was in the past. A year to be precise. The year well Voldermolt fell. After that we preety much have been at the Burrow. It was, practically like home. **

**Me and Ron began to eat breakfast while Harry began. "So Hermoine," he looked at me directly, "We're going to Diagon Ally by floo powder wanna come?" He said excitedly. It sounded like fun we've all rarely gone out together for ages. "Yeah!" I replied trying to be as excited as Harry. After Breakfast me and Ginny spent an hour getting ready to go out.**


	2. Diagon Ally!

_Chapter 2- Diagon_ Ally...

**We arrived At Diagon Ally at 1:00pm, It was preety packed and full of witches and wizards cramming around to buy stuff. However, this is better than Muggle shopping areas. Theres always traffic! People here can just" floo" or "apparate" out of here. It still was crowded. Harry, Ron and George left walking towards George & freds, urm, I mean George's Prank shop. It was shut down. I stopped woth th rest and we all admired the old fun place. Kids would still look at it hoping it would open again. "Urm Hermoine." Harry said softly. "Where'd you wanna go?" I looked at him, then Ron, then bit my lip. *Ron sighs.* I evily glare at him, waiting for him to blurt it out. "Hermoine wants to go to the bookstore." Ron muttered playfully. I smiled upbeatingly excited to go."We wanna go honeydukes!" He added. I pouted, then I thought of an idea and spoke in a shy voice. "I guess i could meet you guys there in 30 minuites, then we can all go honeydukes!" They all nodded. "Yeah we'll meet you there!" Fred butted in, "We'll check out the other store's then we'll be there in exactly 30 minuites!" "OK." I replied skipping of smiling as I could see the store peeping around the corner,**

**I walked in the store and bought most the books in the store in a matter of minitues. I payed for them using up all my galleons, and getting my sickles in change. (Galleons and sickles are facts of Harry Potter money...) I walked out and headed towards honeydukes. I checked the time *1:25* I had 15 minuites utill they came back. I decided that i will wait inside and order a butterbeer while waiting, and maybe start cracking on my new books. **

**He walked in, I was in honeydukes. I sat down adjusting my skirt and my eyes locked onto a man & wow he looked hot! Like a male model, his hair was bleached reminding me of someone very familiar! He turned around and looked straight at me. I could see the pain in his grey/ blue eyes. He squinted then froze, neither of us daring to look away. Then it hit me. Thats Malfoy! Draco Malfoy. Did I just call him.. Hot?! **

**Since the waitress was there, i ordered a butterbeer and gave Malfoy one quick glance, it didn't look like he ever stopped staring. I quickly turned to my bag and brought out my book, i didn't care what I chose i just wanted the awkwardness to stop... & yet i could still feel him looking at me. I looked at the first page which appeared blank to me, i didn't want to look back at him so i tried to remember what he was wearing. He was wearing a bright blue suit which enhanced his eyes. He always did have nice eyes. Wait... No Hermoine stop, thats Malfoy! Nothings nice about him. Nothing! OK he did look hot and sexy. Hermoine stop! What the hells up with you! I was having a mental arguement with myself when i suddenly stopped. "By yourself as usual Granger?" I looked up from the opened book and stared at the person opposite me leaning against the table. Malfoy.**


	3. Draco

_Chapter 3 -_ Draco.

I **felt myself blush as soon as I heard his voice. It seemed... Different. Husky almost. I sighed at his comment turning the page pretendng I was more focused on the book. After a moment i placed it down, and turned up looking towards him... After all, I had nothing to be ashamed of.**

**"Oh" I acted a little shocked adding on being fesicious. "Draco, hello! I didnt see you there." I opened the book again waiting for him to leave. He started to move around as I could hear it, Finally! Thought. But I was wrong. He instead sat directly opposite me on the "Two chaired table" placing his chin on his hand staring at me. I put down the book and hesitantly spoke again sighing. "huuuuh! So what do you want? How may I help you!" He turned to me with a smirk. "Nothing." He replied, and winked subtly. He looked hot when he'd done that. Great I was now hotfaced and blushed. "Wow Granger, did i make you blush?" He asked sure of himself. "Haha no. Im just, angry for you know, you being here." I felt quite smart when I had replied,it was a good excuse. "Hmm, so you want me to leave?" Silence. The waitress i saw early came with my drink and placed it next to Draco. God, i'd really forgotten about my order. I went to grab it but Draco picked it up. "Give it here Mafoy." I spokein a voice just a bove a whisper. "No, actually i'm quite thirsty." He brought it closer to his lips, I bursted out laughing at his funny facial expressions making him giggle. He then placed it next to me with a wink, again. I winked back leaving a smirk on his face.**

**Me and Draco started to talk for ten minuites, it felt wierd because I felt so comfortable around him. Plus we never ran out of anything to talk about. We blurted out everything. Then it hit me, again. This is Malfoy, the boy who'd been taunting you and your friends all these years! He'd changed. He smiles more and he's not afraid to say his own opinions. Yet I'd only heard him talk for about ten minuites. Every thing else felt oblivious, as we were the only one's talking in there. He stopped, he looked at me and said something I'd never expect. "Granger... Hermione, look i'm sorry for everything back in hogwarts, i really am." I stopped closed my eyes while thinking for a few seconds. "Thanks Draco,(sigh) its OK, honest." I could see his grin grow wider, then he started to mumble on again. I bit my lip while looking at the time. 1:43. God, Ron and Harry's comming soon, and they are three minuites late. (sigh) oh well. I turned back to Draco as we started talking about random things, anything in general. **

**I soon heard the door ring open and saw my friends, i also realized they were 10 minuites late. Ginny walked up to me. " 'Moine, i'm sorry were late! There was a cat store and an owl store. we kinda got held up." She was talking so quickly she didn't notice who was opposite me. The others joined behind her. George then said, "Hermoine, who's this?" they all looked at him. All they could see was the back of his bleached hair. I stared at him unsure what will happen, he turned quickly leaning against the table with his famous 'malfoy smirk' This made him look even more hot. They all stared at him, a little aghast, Ron's face was definately the worst. I tried to make a small smile. As Draco opened his mouth. "I best be off, I've got to meet a friend." He slipped on his side bag and grabbed his keys layed on the table. "See you around." He walked up to the door, as all my friends were still watching him silently. Draco winked at me before completely leaving, which made me blush again. Then I turned back to them**


	4. Awkward

Awkward.

**"What just happened?" Ginny said looking at me like I just killed 3 people. "Well.." I stuttered. Harry cut me of. "Draco was here, an he was talking to you!" Harry said also shocked. "Look!" I tried to but in, but now it was Rons turn. "Hermoine are you OK? Did he hurt you im going to kill that ferret! What did he say and, why did he wink." I felt a little pale and overwhelmed. After all, they all were questioning me standing over me on a two chaired table. Thankfully George noticed. "OK guys lets all sit on a bigger table! Then Hermoine will explain..." **

**We all sat down round the bigger circular table, Ron sat next to and gave me a small smile then squeezed my hand. I sqeezed back as he looked at me to explain. "Well, now that your not overwhelming me with questions, which some I'm not sure if rhetorical or not and there was no need to act so preposturos, as you could of just waited FOR ME to explain." I rambled on trying to feel smart as I used my words carefully to put my point across. "OK, so I cae here early, 15 miuites early to be presice. And I had noticed him, ofcource I tried to ignore him at first but, he kinda just started talking to me. Then, he appologised! Imagine that. Draco appologising to me." I paused before continuing. But Ron spoke up quickly. "Draco?" He let go of my hand carefully. "Thats, funny. you have never called him 'Draco' you have always said 'Malfoy,' What are you two friends now? In the matter of half an hour?" I actually didnt know what to say, i wasn't actually sure myself. "Yes, ronald. We're friends. And OK i'm sorry but it just felt so good to talk to some one frome school again! I've missed that, even if it was 'Draco.'" He looked at me squinting before replying. "He seemed a little too friendly to me! I mean you all saw him wink at her!" He whinned looking for support from our friends who were silently awkward. "Pathetic." I murmered. "Ron! Your my boyfriend! Merlins Beard dont you respect that?" I got up instantly carrying my heavy books and headed for the door. "I'll see you guys at the burrow later." I said loud enough for them to just hear me. Then I stormed out. **

**Godric! Why cant he just trust me?! I didn't fancy Draco. I said over and over in my head. But at the pit of my stomach i felt guilty...I did call him cute... But thats different i dont fancy him. I was about to apparate from Diagon Ally, until I heard a voice so familiar... "Hermoine!" It was Draco. He could see my eyes were welling up with tears. He sighed uncomfortably then stroked my arm gently. I lay my head on his shoulder then sighed catching my breath into it. "Hey, 'Moine wanna come to mine?" I hesitated, a little scared but at this moment, I really didn't care. "Sure Draco." I could see him smile from ear to ear. Then him trying to cover it up and trying to act cool. He grabbed my hand. Which made my heart beat. Then I realised why he did. He was going to apparate, and we did. **


	5. At Draco

apter5 - Draco's

**We re-apparated on the pavement infrount of huge Blackgates and a massive house. The house looked beautiful and well looked after, I could't believe this is where Draco lived. He began to speak. "My Dad got it for me 6 months ago so everythings about settled in." He spoke proudly. He opened the gates with a fingerprint machine which automatically came out."Well Granger, dont just stand there!" He giggled at my awe then slipped in quietly correcting his sentence. "I mean Hermoine." It was weird, using our first names but it felt right.**

**We entered his house and he gave me a quick tour of the whole house. It took half an hour, when we got back to the livingroom again I was knackered so we lay on the leather sofa. I sighed and Draco twiddled with his thumbs. Soon the door opened slightly. And a small house elf appeared. She walked slowly in and bowed at Draco. "Yes!" Draco spoke impatiently."Master Draco," She wimpered. "The phone is for you." I realised that she sounded a tad foreign. Also there was a syntax error in what she said. Instead of 'The phone is for you' She must mean 'Someone on the phone, waiting for you.' Draco left, and soon it was just me and the elf. She soon backed away quickly then ran out of the room. I paused and Admired Draco' living room, it really was intruiging.**

**"Sorry, Hermoine. No more interruptions?" I nodded as he sat closely to me, closer than before. I told him what happened with Ron and we chatted about ourselves. He told me to follow him. I did. We then entered his delux indoor swimming pool room. "Draco, what are we doing here?" I asked with a small smile. "Hermoine, you told me you liked swimming 10 minuites ago, lets go swimming" He said softly while smirking into my eyes. "Draco, I haven't got a swimming costume." "So..." He then winked at me and threw of his suit coat and took of his buttened top. I was suprised at what he was doing but most of all suprised at his six pack. He was still wearing his trousers. I was staring at his chest and Draco scoffed. "I know!" Draco mimicked. then he dove into the pool. "Hermoine come on its not cold!" Without any hesitations at all i ran and jumped in the swimming pool (all clothesstill on.) **

**"Draco you liar!" I squeeled shivering in the pool at the cold water. My clothes felt itchy and soaked and i was so cold. Draco smirked his face ripping wet, "Maybe I'll have to warm you up then?" "Maybe you will." I teased. Soon i felt a whole load of water attack my face, i realised hesplashed me. UGH! I splashed him back making us giggle and he stopped me. He grabbed both my hands and pulled me into him. He let go of my hands gently, grabbed my waist and pulled me even closer, our bodies were touching. It was silent all that was heard were the small waves of the pool from a splashes. "Draco.." I said, his arms wrapped round me. "What arent you cold?" He whispered slowly in my ear i could feel his breath on the crook of the neck, sightly warming me. Our faces were exactly opposite our noses slightly brushing, our lips slightly apart. I couldn't do this to was going to kiss me.. "Dr.. ." I spoke softly, barely audible. "Shhh" he spok in the same volume. He gently brushed my cheek sending shivers down my spine. (we hadn't moved a muscle from this position.) He tilted his head slightly to the left and naturally i did the same, i couldn't help myself his lips looked so delicate. I felt his eyes close, I could feel his eyelashes brush close against my face. He leant in with his body and then...**

**"Master Malfoy." We froze and lifted our heads up towards the small elf. she bowed her head. "Bebby!" Draco spoke quickly closing his eyes in anger. "And you... interuted me at this particulate moment because...?" Bebby, the elf looked sheepish. "Master MalfoyYou have a visitor, Mrs Malfoy, is here..." Lucius, Draco's Dad. Draco sighed. "Well, well send her away.. I'm err busy!" Bebby peeped up. "But master Malfoy ... its urgent." Draco rubbed his temples. I stayed looking at him. "I'll be only a second." Draco muttered. as he got out the pool and left with Bebby tagging along. **

**I also got out soaking. I found a tshirt of Draco's quickly took mine of and changed into his, but left my skirt on. I waited for Draco return. He came back in a several minuites. "Oh." He said seeing I was out the pool. "Yeah Draco, I need to go...clear my head, oh I borrowed your top, I hope you dont mind...?" I spoke quickly. I couldn't even look him in the eye. I was staring at the floor. "Oh, Yeah sure.. I guess i'll see you around." Without anymore said I apperated back to the Burrow.**


	6. The Arguement & Intense Thinking

apparated in frount of the burrow practically next to the door. I waited before I entered, predicting what will happen. I know Rons will be waiting for me. If he knew I was with Draco, he would hex him. And, its not even the fact that its Draco. Any boy would do for him to be Madly jealous. He's too protective. But right now, I'm just worrying on what he's going to say. I have to go in. I stopped pacing on the drive and walked through the door nervously...

I entered to see Ron's pacing while harry was in mid sentence. Rons head automatically darted towards me. "Hermione!" Ron Exclaimed with mixed emotions. He did hesitate, but than he ran towards me hugging me tightly. "I was so worried, where were you?" I looked up to him and noticed Harry was heading to leave.. I'm guessing to give u some space. "I'm fine, and as I told you before Ronald, I said i would meet you here. I did imply I was going somewhere..." He looked suspicious, but then walked & sat over to the sofa.

"So where did you go?" I sighed and sat in the arm chair next to it. "I needed to clear my head. Get some space." I sighed uncomfortably. "OK, and i get that.. But you still didn't answer my question." I felt a bit sick, thinking I almost cheated on Ron. But I didn't, But still. It was getting tense. I opened my mouth, then closed it again like a goldfish. "Hermione?" Ron said a bit impatiently. Then he scoffed loudly. "You didn't go to see that Malfoy ... Did you?" I looked at him and squinted my eyes, ready to defend myself. "And, what if I did!" I spoke my voice cracking slightly."Is there something I should know?" He spoke voice shaking. "Where were you did you go to his house... Was he a shoulder to cry on! Were you laughing with Malfoy behind my back?!" - "Of Course not!" I spoke, tears trickling down my face. It was silent and he scooffed again. "Look Ron, I walked out of The three broomsticks, and draco had come out of another shop in honeydukes. He saw me.. Crying. Well he thought it be best if we went to his. You know for me to calm down. So we apparated, and we talked. Just talked. To.. I guess cheer me up. He's changed Ron." I looked at his face to see how he'd react. He was squinting at me, scanning me almost. "So, just abit of a chitchat." I nodded "Just you and Draco alone in the house, talking. Oh come off it! I saw the way his dirty eyes were looking at you." I sighed, "Merlin! Ron stop being a child! Two people can talk!" I stood up to go to Ginny's room. Ron spoke spoke before I could. "Whats up with your hair?" I turned and looked at him confused. "Hermione, your hairs wet, damp. Why?" My eyes buldged and naturally felt my wet hair.. I remembered the pool.. Draco. "Hermoine!" He spoke coldly. "You dont trust me." I spoke quickly in response. I felt so guilty, and really sick. I flipped my hair and walked upstairs.

On the way I bumped into Harry, comming from the bathroom. "Oh. Sorry Harry." I said. He looked at me, and sighed. He took my hand, and led me to his room / Ron's. He then shut the door and locked it. "Talk to me." He said with a small smile, he sat on the bed and looked up at me. "Look Harry, maybe you should talk to Ron. He's the one getting all Jealous." I siad bluntly. "Hermione, where were you?" He spoke. "At Draco's.." I said barely audible. "Hermione. Draco? Really. Well, Its your life.. And if your happy, so am I!" He spoke faking a smile. "He's more nice then you would think. I just felt, in honeydukes... You guys were all judging me and he was there. So we thought I should calm down. So I went to his house. BIG WHOOP!" I said sarcastically. "Look, 'Moine, I'm not judging you! I'm sorry you felt like I was. But I'm not." I smiled and felt a bit relieved that Harry said that. "And to be honest, you're right. Ron's overreacting, I mean nothing happened, right?" I nodded. "Right." - "I'll talk to should be free to see who you want, even if it is Malfoy." I sighed, I was so greatful I had someone like Harry. "Thanks Harry." I hugged him, then left to go to my room.

Ginny was on he bed reading, she knew I didn't feel like talking. She smiled as I came in, and went back to her book. Ginny knew me so well. I lay under my covers and thought to myself. Ron is always over protective with any boy. Even Harry, he always gets the wrong Idea. Always. Maybe I'm loosing my feelings for him. I still cant stop thinking what Draco's lips would taste like. However wrong it feels If I had the chance, right now I would do it. I'm so angry at Ron. I should of kissed Draco. He's too protective. More like a dad then how a boyfriend should be. This is because I caught him kissing girl befor. He was drunk, but still. It hurt so much. Its been 2 years since then and he always thinks I'm going to plot revenge on him, or something. Its like he's waiting for it. Maybe he's still cheating. Thats why I wanted to kiss Draco. I can never go out, anywhere without him. I can barely be friends with a boy. I just felt young again with Draco, like I was single again. If he gave me space, I wouldn't even think about Draco! I'm having second thoughts. I have done for a long time. I give up, i'll give him what he wants to see. My revenge. He's pushed me to far. I've got a perfect idea how.


	7. The Beggining Of the Plan

I woke up to remember the events of last night. Ron, Draco, I hate Ron and my revenge. Oh yes, my revenge. I looked to my left to see the empty bed conveying Ginny already up. I got up and started taiming my bushy hair by putting it into bun. Then I waited at the top of the stairs and analysed what the redheads were doing, and ofcource harry. I saw Ron , Ginny and Harry sipping tea round the circled table. A little foward, I saw George sitting alone on th sofa watching some TV.

I started to walk down the stairs, which made the trio around the table snao their heads to me. They stopped talking. I exhaled, then reached the bottom and joined George on the sofa. "Hey, George! What are you watching?" I spoke trying to sound a little upbeat. George sighed not moving his head away from the TV. "Just some news." He replied grumply, but with a hint of kindness in his voice. I felt so bad. Every time I looked at George, he looked like a part of him was missing. Only Fred would seem to fill that hole, Albeit, we cant change the past...

"Hey Hermione!" I watched Ginerva walk over to me with a small smile. "I made you some tea!" I replied with a small smile back. "Thanks Gin." I grabbed the tea from her warm hands and held it balancing on my knee. I darted my head over to Ron and Harry, who I could feel where glaring at me. Harry looked away and felt awkward, while it took Ron a few minuites, to acknowledge I was looking at him. I just knew they were talking about me. "Hermione, I got this new 'gloss' magazine from a muggle store. I was wondering if you could maybe explain it too me, and also read it too me!" She said trying to stop the tension between me and the boys. I looked up at her and gave a small nod. I wanted to leave anyway.

We where in our room and Ginny shut the door. "OK Gin, wheres the Magazine." Ginny looked up at me and giggled. "Thank Godric I called it right! Oh, I made that up. I wanted to talk to you since I didn't last night." I nodded reciving this information. "OK, well erm yeah, me and Ron are in a disagreement right now." Ginny smirked. "I can see that 'Moine! He's a bloody Hippogriff!" I giggled at her. "Hermione, Harry told me about what happened, and frankly he's an toad! I mean he gets so jealous of everything you do, with any boy. Even if it is Malfoy. And, If he's bieng nice, and he did appologise and he is a little bit **_cute_**, he should be able to trust you. " -"Ugh,tell me about it." I then started sipping on the tea which warmed up my body, in this gloomy summer. Honestly, Londons climates are the worst. We dont even have seasons, One second its schorching later on its Thundering. I was thinking of petty things, trying to distract myself from being sad. Ginny interupted my thoughts... "So, I was thinking. We should pull a prank on him." I looked at Ginny suprised. It was like she read my mind, although she is a Weasly. "I was thinking the exact thought." Ginny Smirked. "OK, Hermione... Whats the plan."

I had told her my idea, so we headed back to Diagon Ally to get some stuff in preparation of our 'prank.' We had visited a few shops, and had gotten some gear and we decided to head back home. Until, "Oh my Merlin! Its Draco." Ginny said her eyes wide open. I looked back at her gawping like a fish. "Well, Ginny calm down! Its not Michael Jackson!" Ginny looked confused then smirked. With out a moment to spare she screamed, "DRACO!" and ran behind the tree trunk. I then froze as he looked at me, then smiled. He jogged over. "Hey, Hermione." Then he straightened his suit. "Erm, do you mind if we talk?" I sighed. "Three broom sticks? Come on Hermione. My treat!" I then bit my lip in thought... I couldn't just leave Ginny. Wait, serves her right for shouting his name. Maybe I should. "Erm, yeah sure Draco." said loudly so Ginny would hear. " Lets go to the three Broomsticks!" Draco then looked at me slightly oddly. But then laughed it off and headed towards the small shop.

"So, Draco." I said subtly. We were sitting in the same spot we where the other day, and we where waiting for the butterbeers Draco had ordered. He looked at me and smiled. "You know Hermione, this is our spot." The corners of his mouth pulled up slightly, as he was trying to cover his smile. I sighed. "Yeah, I guess it is." - "Look, about last night. I'm sorry if i made you feel awkward or anything." I laughed slightly at him. "No, Draco. Its fine... you didn't. Its just maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore.." Draco scrunched up his nose in thought. "And whys that?" - " Well, I dont know maybe because **_of_** last night, and you know beacuse of Ron." Draco flopped his hands on the table, and then sighed. "Why care what he thinks! Or that potter. What has Ron got to with it anyway!" I squinted at him, _what a stupid question! A_nd then I realised. He didn't know about me and Ron. I thought I made it clear! Actually, I didnt mention anything about him being my boyfriend, I just said how Ron was shouting at me, oh_ great._ I then looked at Draco, who had one eyebrow up waiting for me to reply. I sighed. "Ron, has alot to do with it because..." Draco then narrowed his eyes almost unsure of what I was going to say. "Because, Draco. (*sigh*) He's my Boyfriend..." Draco blinked very slowly, then looked down at the table and rested back in his seat. He then used to of his fingers to message his temple. He then looked straight into my eyes.

(Authors Note: ) Duh, Duh, DUH! LOL. Hey guys if you wanna know what happens next Review! If I atleast get One Review, I'll right my next chapter! So, If you want another one then you gotta review! ;)x Oh and thanks for all the favourites and followers! Love you guys!/3 What do you think will happen next... If you comment great Ideas, I'll steal them from you :3 hehee xx


	8. Planning The Plan

_Chapter 9 -_

"Hermione, you cant be seriously going out with that weasel." Draco asked without loosing eye contact. I sighed, "Yes..." Draco then smiled through his disapointment and laughed awkwardly. "I think we ordered quite a while ago." He said, I looked at him cofused. "Yep," He continued, "Could of sworn we ordered it 20 minuites ago. WHAT is taking so long?!" He punched his fist into the table slightly. I stared at him, a little bit scared and noticed his voice had gone back to that cold deep sound. I wanted to speak, but what would I say? I opened my mouth but nothing came out of it. I looked do"wn at the table and twiddled my fingers.

Ginny came into the shop, thank Godric. She looked around and then saw us. She pretended she was unexpectedly noticing me, but Ginny's acting, kinda sucks. She walked over to us and I saw Draco roll his eyes. "Hey Hermione!" Ginny said in a really high pitched voice. "Hey Gin..." I sad in a dull tone. But Ginny, being Ginny didn't get the hint. "Malfoy, is that you?" Draco sniggered in an un amused tone. "Yes..." He then faced his back to Ginny who was still standing and faced directly towards me, rolling his eyes. Ginny stopped and joined the left of me on the table, as she dragged a chair from another unoccupied table.

"So," Ginny said hinting the awkwardness. Draco however completely ignored her and poke to me. "Fine, lets not be friends. You can have that weasel all you want, who am I to stop you." He looked at me squinting, his soft grey eyes becomng dark mists of thunder. I replied bluntly. "Its for the best." Even though I still wanted him as mu friend. Draco scoffed, picked up his bag and stood up, before leaving he leaned his hands onto the table and balanced forward so our noses were 2cm apart. He then spoke very clearly and very sourly. "Who'd whant a friend like you any way. You. Filthy. Little. Mudblood." My heart then shattered and my stomach churned. I felt my eyes swelling up and a tear splilled on my cheek. Draco moved back still glaring, not even blinking and left. I tried not to cry anymore but let out a soft whimper. Ginny hugged me tightly for 10 seconds and gave me a sympatheti look. "Its fine." I told her, taking a deep breath in. "So Ginny, lets pull tht prank on Ron." Ginny smiled slyly and carried our bag with our equipment in as we headed outside. I grabbed Ginny's hand and we apparated back to the burrow. We hid our bags under our beds and straight away I fell asleep. I was tired from the crying and needed a Nap.

The next day arose, and Me and Ginny had gotten up. Ginny was reading a book and she smiled at me and imediately started talking. "Morning! Look! Mum & Dad are going shopping George is tagging along and I can get Harry to take Ron out." I giggled as she spoke way too quickly. It was 9:00 in the morning, what on earth was she rambling on about? "Sorry Gin...?" She smiled. "We can do the prank today Hermione!" Ohhhh. I now understood. I smiled and nodded "Lets do this."

Many hours past and the sun was roughly in the corner of the sky blazing. It was 2:00pm in the afternoon and me and Ginny had sorted everything. While Harry and Ron went to Hogsmeade, Fred and The parents where not comming back for anothe 3 hours. Our plan is to make Ron think I was cheating on him. Ginny wanted to make everything clear. "OK Hermione, lets go through this one more time... When Ron comes back the first thing he'll see is a random strangers coat, shoes & a bag. (which we bought in Diagon Ally,) near the frount doorstep. Also all the lights will be off like no ones meant to be in. He'll think this is odd. Then he'll think someones in the house. Then on the stairs he'll see a random shirt, trousers & a belt outside your door (which we also bought.)Then, he'll definately think you're cheating on him. He'll bust open the door, see the fake blonde wig seeping out of the covers, pull it open to see you saying,'gotcha!'" I nodded slowly still understanding the plan myself then I laughed. "Brilliant." I replied. Harry said they'll be back any minuite. Ginny said, reading a text from Harry. "'I'll be in the closet hiding, get ready!" Ginny said. My stomach started having butterflies from excitement of this prank. I grinned from ear to ear, as Ginny was trying to get into the closet. She was well hidden, and I was prepared, and thats when I could hear the frount door open.

WOOP I GOT A REVIEW (: HAVEN'T READ IT CAUSE I'M GOING TO POST THE NEW CHAPTER FOR YA'LL! I hope you like it! And always Review! /3 you!


	9. The Prank&Getting Back TogetherAlmost

Ron's POV...

I walked in the burrow with Harry, home as usual when we walked in it was dark. The house looked quiet. Harry switched on the light and hung his coat up. "Are those yours?" I asked pointing to the grey shoes by the door. Harry replied curiously. "No.." I squinted. "I've never seen them before Harry... Probably George's?" Harry nodded with a little smile, "Probably..." We started to head up to our room, we walked up and I paused. I saw _trousers, a top and a belt. _They were lying scattered infrount of Hermione and Ginny's room. 'WHAT!'Mouthed Harry looking at me worried. "Hermiones not..." I whispered barely audible. Harry replied in the same tone. "Or, Ginny." He gulped. -"I bet shes with that malfoy!" -"Ron, calm down. We dont know that..." The evidence was preety obvious. I _knew _it was hermione. We both instantly pressed or ears against the girls room. And someone giggled. What we could hear was definately Hermione. I shook my face in disabelief. Harry pulled a sacred and sympathetic look. My heat was pounding, my throat dry. I felt I could murder that ferret. I just knew it was him. I decided to open the door slowly, trying to not make a sound. I peeped through the small gap I made.

They were under the covers, i could see blonde seeping out of the duvet. That was it. I slammed the door intentionally. Making my entrance. I'm going to kill this UGLY FUCKING TWAT. I grabbed my wand out of my pocket pulled the duvet of and.- _Hermione was laughing and Ginny came out of the closet and fell to the floor just by looking at my face. I was so confused. _"OH, MY, MERLIN." Hermione said almost crying of laughter. I could also see Harry grinning from the corner of my eyes, I wanted to act pissed but, I couldn't help but giggle myself. _She pranked me. It was so obvious. You would think I would've experienced this with all of George and Fr... I mean with my pranking relatives. I thought. I didn't want to think about him. I could see that the girls had calmed dow but were still gigging. I've missed seeing Hermione giggle... "We so Got you!" Ginny said jumping up and down with excitement. She High- handed _hermione... Or _i thik thats what muggles call it? I still couldn't help but smile, they got me._

_**Back to Hermione's POV.**_

It had been ages since the prank, roughly 2 hours. Yet, me and Ginny were still annoying the boys about it. "Your face." Ginny said bursting out laughing again. Harry had his arm round Ginny and was laughing into his neck hiding her face. Ron rolled his eyes. Harry then spoke, "For a second, I thought that was you Ginny, my heart... melted." He whispered the last word. Ginny hugged Harry and appologised. "I'm sorry, we had to get back at Ron for being such a GIT." Ron looked at the floor. He almost agreed with her. Harry spoke again. "Gin, wanna get some thing to eat? Take me to that kitchen of yours!" He whined. Which made me laugh. "Wow," Ginny said giggiling. "I knew having you here was a bad influence, but careful now, when it comes down to eating... We don want to turn into Ron!" She dragged Harry into the kitchen as Ron rolled his eyes. He got up and walked to the door... _i thought he was going to leave, _but instead he shut it leaving us two in the room.

"So," Ron sat back down with an awkward expression on his face. I waited looking at him. "Hermione look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being jealous all the time, I'm sorry for making you feel trapped, I'm sorry for being such a lousy Boyfriend!" He spoke he was looking down at the floor. He then looked back at me. "Look, if you want to see that ferr.. Malfoy again. Thats fine by me, i'm not going to stop you. I'm glad that you're _Fr..iends."_ I nodded listening and thinking about what he was saying. "Look, 'Moine. I'm ging to trust you from now on, with _everything._I dont know why I didn't before, wait I do know why because I'm stupid." I could tell he was just rambling on. "But hermione, I cant lose you, I love you too much. And well that prank just showed me that. I love you. And I hope we can be together forever... If you give me another chance..." I looked at Ron and smiled slightly. "Ron, I dont know about.. forever. But, I miss you to. And love you." I did love Ron, so much. All my feelings of hating him and him annoying me had vanished. He seemed genuine, so why not. Then I felt bad about kissing Draco. ALMOST, ugh, thats an important part. But we were so close to. I'm glad we didn't. Me and Ron got up, he hugged me, a very long hug and then pecked me on the lips. He tapped my nose gently, then headed towards the kitchen, I'm guessing to see Harry and Ginny. Just as he was outside the door in the distance i could hear a 'YES!' I giggled at Ron, I guess he really was happy and so was I.

2 weeks had past, it was preety hot outside. and i was headed to Diagon Ally for a new book to read, in a vest top and quite 'high risen' shorts. And yes, I did finnish all my books already... I was about to head into the book store but a blonde character had bumped into me. 'oop.' I instantly said as I hit him, Draco. Draco looked down at the floor. I hadn't really seen him since he called me a _mudblood _no, i didn't want to think about it. "look, i'm Sorry." I peeped. Draco smirked, "Its cool, I should've been looking where I was going." I shook my head, I should have been more clear. "No, I'm sorry about you know before." Then he realised, I knew this because he scrunched up his nose in thought. "Oh, sure, I'm sorry too." It was really awkward because we were blocking people's entrance Into the store. They had to 'squeeze' past us almost. But, we kinda didn't care. I then spoke. Extending out my arm and placing my hand flat. "Friends?" He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. And smirked. He opened his mouth then shut it again. I knew what he was thinking, it was so Draco. 'I thought we were not allowed to be friends Granger?' He shook my hand and smirked the famous Malfoy smirk. "Friends." He confirmed.

We walked into the shop together as I chose a book... or five... and bought them. Draco then asked me if I wanted to go to the park. I agreed, Ron and George were out.. For some brotherly time. Ginny and Harry were on a date. And it was only Mr & Mrs weasley, a little bit awkward. So... We apparated to a park and causually walked around it. We talked and chatted to what seemed like minuites, but in fact, hours? We sat on the pair of swings and causualy started to swing. It was 3:00pm, yet it felt like midday, as the sun was still blazing hot. The playground area looked empty, i could hear kids in the distance. but this little part was just to us. we then sat on the grass facing eachother talking. I was telling him a story about hogwarts, and I noticed, when he wasn't looking deeply in my eyes, he was looking at my lips. I felt a little guilty and kept trying to talk about my story, really trying to not think about what he was thinking. Draco interupted me. "Sorry Granger, I must know." I looked at him puzzled. He then dove straight in to kiss me before I realised it. His lips were pressed against mine, i left him for a little while then I pushed him of me. _wow..._

I felt wrong so wrong, and guilty. This was not meant to happen! I was happy with Ron. I looked down at the floor. I looked at him and shook my head. "What are you playing at?" I said loudly. Draco was staring at me he was biting his lips. Im not going to lie, this looked hot. _STOP HERMIONE, GODRIC! _Draco still had a smirk on his lips. He walked closer to me, "Tell me, That you didn't feel something. Tell me, that Ron is better than me." - "You are so arragant." I replied taking a step back. He stepped forward. "I see how you're not even going to denying it." I stepped back again. I was now back against the playground gate. Of course, Draco stepped forward, leaving me nowhere else to move back. He leaned closer to my face and whispered. "I would stop if i could. But I cant help myself, I cant stop thinking about you! I'm crazy about you." I pressed my hands against his chest. "Draco, I cant please..." _How ever much I wanted to kiss him, I couldn't. I will stay loyal try to Ron. I kept trying to push him back effortlessly. I didn't try that hard... Maybe I did want him. _

-"Leave her alone!" I turned my head backwards, Harry. Oh Merlin.

_A/N: Heeyy Guys thankyou for the REVIEWS! I was having such a bad day and you cheered me up! :D! 3 I hope you like this one... Left you on a little bit of a cliff hanger... What will happen next?! I'll give you a little part.. Harry saw Draco kiss Hermione, He did se that part too... oooh Nerve wracking! Cannot wait to write the next one.. It'll be done Tomorrow! I hope you love it and always R&R... If I get another 5 reviews by tomorrow I'll write two chapters.. Bare that in Mind! 3 :D xoxo _


	10. Draco and Harry!

**Previously... **

-"Leave her alone!" I turned my head backwards, Harry. Oh Merlin.

**Chapter 9- **

I stared at harry who had hopped over the fence and joined my side, he was pointing a wand at Draco, right at his face. Draco clentched his teeth. "Lower your wand Potter."

I wasn't sure what would happen I stared at the two as they kept shifting their eyes to me.

"Hermione," Harry spoke still looking straight into Draco's eyes. "He hurt you didn't He! He was forcing himself on you! I saw him." I looked down at the grass which stayed still, in our tension.

Draco snorted. "Please Harry. Merlin's Beard! I would never hurt her like that!" He looked at me feeling a little guilty. "Well Intentionally..."

"Thats cause you're a spoilt arragant brat Malfoy. And your so stupid! You were harming her!" Harry's Eyes looked intimidating. He stepped forward, His wand almost poking Draco in the face. Draco showed no emotion.

I didn't know what would happen. I felt guilty... I did kind of lead Draco on. Harry see's it a bit blown out of preportion. Draco then replied.

"Well Potty, I advice you to put away your wand, or trust me you will regret it. And I was NOT harming her." There was a little doubt in his voice. He looked at me hoping I would agree with him, I opened my mouth, no words came out.

"Please Malfoy!" Harry snapped mocking him, squinting. "If I hadn't of been here, knowing you, you would have probably raped her!" I held my breath at this point. Harry was completely out of order. I needed to step in now before...

"Harry!" I spoke my voice cracking, I felt a little disturbed and unsafe in what he was trying to accuse.

"Potter! You take that back." Draco pratically spat.

Harry had no idea what effect this would have on Draco. As I was just beggining to. Harry flinched slightly, regreting what he said, but still stood his ground. But then, Harry started to lower his wand at that point Draco's was already out.

_Stupify! _

Harry flew back, where the swing set lay completely still. The air felt thin and I felt rather dizzy, everything was happening so quickly.

Harry sprang back up

_Rictusempra!_

_Pretago!_ Draco shouted and soon, Harry was on the floor in fits of giggles.

"Enough!" I shouted "Stop it!" Draco Ignored me. Harry was still laughing and he looked so vunerable, Draco could easily attack him at this point. I decided I will stop it

_Finite Incontartum! _

Harry stopped laughing, and brushed himself from the dirt on his trousers. Draco smirked, spuring Harry on. I thought this would never end.

_Confundus! _Harry wand still out. Draco looked at us also looked slightly worried. Then backed away and disapperated.

I sighed. "Great, you two always have to fight. Dont you?" Harry laughed sarcastically.

"If you two werent such good... _friends, _you would've joined me." We started to walk around the park, without noticing. I simply rolled my eyes. And let out a little giggle. Then Harry's smile faded away.

"I'm so sorry, Your gong to have to boil your lips in order to rid of the 'malfoy' essense." I could still feel his Draco's imprint on my lips. His lips were so soft... And so fragile and so gentle. I looked at Harry.

"Hahaa, tell me about it..."

Harry looked at me a bit worried. "Ron's going to murder him when he find ou.." -

"You cant tell him!" I screamed. Harry frowned and looked sympathetic at the same time.

"Hermione, you have to."

"We only just got back together!"

"I know but..."

"And, Harry he was not going to RAPE me! Besides I could take care of myself!" I said kind of changing the subject.

"Yeah, explains why he kissed you!"

"Ugh come on, It looked worst than it was, I pushed him away didn't I?! It meant nothing Harry. I dont have any feelings for him... and Ron's never going to trust me again If you tell him!"

"I cant keep it from him!"

-"You shouldn't be feeling Guilty! We all know how Ron will react! He'll probably hex you for not killing Draco when you had the chance! You were meerly at the wrong place, at the wrong time..."

I stopped walking and looked at him. "How come you were here... How did you know I was in this park..."

Harry sighed in remembering. "I erm.. Well me and Ginny had come here earlier... On our date, and she left her coat. I apparated back to come and get it, and Thats when I saw Draco kissing you, and you pushing him of you."

I took a deep breath in.

"So, where's Ginny now...?" I asked simply.

"Back at the burrow. Speaking of Ginny hermione, can we atleast tell her? She'll really want to know, and kill me from keeping _juicy _drama from her..."

"-Sure Harry. But I'll tell her."

"We should head back."

"Yeah," I agreed. I felt a load of guilt from just imagining Ron's face. I felt so guilty. Now I had actually kissed Malfoy, well, He kissed me. Albeit, I shouldn't feel guilty as I did stop it. But why I did, was because no matter how much I wanted to deny it, no matter how wrong it felt. Draco's kiss was amazing. I've never felt a simple kiss linger after so long on my lips before. His lips were so sweet and so smooth. And I almost swore I felt a connection, sparks almost. I tried to get these thoughts out of my head. Harry held my hand. We disapperated.

_**Must read! ... A/N: WOOP, 10 Th chapter! Calls for a celebration! Dont you think! Hopefully, I will get 1000 views, As, I only need 50 more! :D That would make my day! I Love you guys! 3 Oh, and If you review, because I've just written my 10th chapter.. You will get a shout out in my next chapter! (: ... Dont miss this oppertunity! LOOOL! (: 3 Oh, and If you have annnnyyy Idea's Can be As funny and as bad as you like! I will choose one.. Again, in celebration of my 10th chapter and my ALMOST 1000 views and I will MENTION it in the next chapter also! So ... Have fun! Be happy I wrote quite a long one this time round! (: And of course R&R 3 By my Fairies! 3 - Kiki. **_


	11. We cant tell Ron!

We arrived back at the burrow in the frount room, Ron was in his pyjamas watching some television. He tilted his head and examined us. "Oh, Hey." Ron spoke turning his head back to the tv. He picked up the remote and switched it off. Then got curious.

"Hey, back a bit late aren't we?" He said casually, directing his focus on Harry, and then turned back to me. "Hey, how did you too aparate together? When did you ?" Crap. We didn't think this through. We should've apparated seperately.

Me and Harry momentarily looked at eachother not knowing what to say. "At the Park" - "Diagon Ally." We both said at the exact same time. Then looked at eachother almost confused at our responses.

"Well, we kind of.." Harry started, not really knowing what he was going to say. I answered for him.

We met at Diagon Ally and then went to the park.. To, erm, To get Ginny's coat..." -

"Yeah, so we kinda stayed a little, and then we came back."

"Yeah.." I agreed. Ron frowned, Harry guessed why.

"Oh, we couldn't find her coat... Sadly." Ron nodded and I sighed.

"Well," I started heading towards the staircase. As you said its getting late, and I should start reading my new books..." I was already halfway up the stairs when i finished talking. I ran up the rest of the stairs, and entered my room Ginny already in bed. She had risen  
in my presence though, and leaned against the back of the bed sitting upwards.

"Hey, Hermione! Where'd you go? I didn't know you were going out today." Ginny questioned.

"Well its a long story..." I groanned. "I might as well say it otherwise Harry will..."

"Harry's Back?"

"Yeah, no coat though."

"Good! Mum had given me that old thing a year ago, gives me a good reason to go out and get one. Any way... What are you going to tell me?"

**Rons POV -**

"Good! Mum had given me that old thing a year ago, gives me a good reason to go out and get one. Any way... What are you going to tell me?" I heard Ginny exclaim as I passed the girls room. I stopped and listened, pressing my ear against the door.

"OK, Now you cant tell Anyone!" Hermione's voice said.

"I wont!" Ginny replied.

"Especially NOT Ron." I squinted... What was she going to say.

"Ugh, I wont tell Ron, but Harry knows right."

"Yes.I made him promise not to tell Ron too."

I felt my face make a confused still image and then it turning it into worry.

"Well come on tell me!" Ginny Pleaded.

"OK, well basically.." Hermione stopped. It was really quiet. I didn't move an inch. Until Hermione started speaking again.

"Wait let me make sure no one else can here this conversation."

Ginny sighed.

"You are so paranoid." Was the last thing I heared after a flash of green light, shone bright and seeped through the gaps of the door.

Complete silence.

Ugh. Hermione charmed it.

I walked back to my room, trying to remember what Ginny and Hermione were saying... Maybe they hinted it out? Nope. Ugh. I opened the door and not suprisingly, Harry was playing on a muggle consol game smaller than a brick. I guessed he was playing Marino cart again? I breathed in then planted an idea in my head.

"Hey." I said I said in the most blutntessed way possible. Harry shut the game and looked up at me.

"Heeey..."

"Hermione told me." I said, hoping this would work.

"Told you what?" Harry said trying to cover up his scared 'darting eyes' emotion.

"You know what! What happened today, dont deny it she told me you knew too!" I tried too place my words carefully in the sentence. I had no idea what this big 'secret' was, but boy! I really wanted to know.

"Oh." Harry Replied, "Please dont overreact, I wanted to tell you.. I promised... You're not going to kill him are you?" Harry looked worried and scared. Kill who? Wondered... How bad was this. I definately needed to know now. I covered up my confused face and annswered bluntly.

"Maybe."

"I know its Malfoy, but still."

I froze. Malfoy? He was still... around? Ugh. What happened. What did he do! My mind was racing with different ideas. My face went a deep red in anger but I tried to cool myself down.

"What the hell happened Harry?!" I thought instantly I shouldn't of said this.

"Hermione told you.." Harry said, still believing him "Why would you ask that... You already know?"

"I ..." I said flopping on my bed like a fish out water. "But, I er, wanted to hear your point of view..."

Harry nodded and explained everything, by the end of it my face was burning hot.

I let out an mad scream of anger. Harry held his ears until it stopped.

"Merlins beard." Harry said hoping he was still able to hear. "I'm guessing Hermione wasn't clear when she told you. Oh no." It had dawned on harry that this was new to Ron, Hermione must of lied. And he now broke the promise.

"Hermione didn't tell you did she?" Harry almost whimpered.

"That Ferret Kissed her." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Ron, OK calm down."

But I was far from calm. I really did want to kill him. All sorts of ways in killing Malfoy appeared in my head.

"Ron?" Harry asked hinting a bit of guilt to me.

I felt like punching the wall, I couldn't control the anger.

So I disapperated.

I was in hogsmeade, I needed to calm down. A firewhiskey... should do it. I went into the Three broomsticks.

A:N... What do you think will happen next in The three Broomsticks?! I kind of made it easy for you to guess... Hopefully you can! Sorry this is so short, on sunday/ saturday.. I'll write 2 more chapters! For you! My awesome Faries! :D xoxo

**My****Game - (A/N)**

R&R! Until I write my 14th chapter, I'm going allow the little game to continue. I want you guys to comment some things that could happen in my story! And I will choose two comments, & I will have to write it on the next chapter. PLUS IT CAN BE Really silly if it will please you! But I will do it.

LOVE YOU FAIRES! :) - Kiki


	12. Back to Hogsmeade

**Chapter 12**

**I was feeling much more calm now. I could feel the sweet burn of the firewhiskey enter my body. I could feel my sight more slightly blurred and my head was spinnig almost. But then again, it didn't stop me. **

"**Hit me." I said to the familiar brunette who has been serving me all the drinks. (Meaning to give him another round of drinks.) **

"**Excuse me..?" She said with a slight uncertaincy to her voice. **

"**Another Fire whiskey please," I replied. I really needed to stop watching that muggle TV hermione got me, if I keep blurting out all these unknown sayings.**

**She slid the drink towards me almost making it spill, I chugged half of it as if it were running away.**

**This was my 5****th****drink. It had made my headache worse as my brain was thumping me as if to say ****_enough drinks already!_****But the more sober I was, the more I thought of Draco. The more I thought of Draco, The more I thought of different ways to kill him, slowly.**

**But finnishing the last drop of my cup made all my sadness disapear, forgeting everything that happened today. **

**Hermione's POV -**

"**WHAT!" I screamed at Harry panicking. Harry looked at me in guilt, he couldn't say anything. "Harry, WHY DID YOU TELL HIM!"**

"**Hermione I didn't mean to I.. I thought.." -**

"**I know what you thought." I said, in a more assuring tone. "But Harry, dont you understand!" **

"**I know Hermione!"**

"**OMG, What if he kills him!" Silence hit the room as we thought about this.**

"**He... He wouldn't Hermione, we are overreacting." I slowly breathed in and out, using my two fingers to rub my temple.**

"**You're right... I hope." **

"**And, Hermione, I really am sorry, I thought he knew."**

"**Its, fine. I mean I wouldn't of thought of Ron as smart as to use his brain into tricking people."**

"**Shocker." We giggled a little.**

"**We have GOT to find him, and Draco... Just incase." I said completely sincere. **

"**Agreed. But where will he be?" **

"**Hmmm... I think I might know where Draco might be, lets check there first."**

**Back to Ron's POV-**

**I decided one more drink, and then I would stop. I mean, I've got to disapperate and I dont want to get splinched.**

**I could hear the door open and glanced effortly over to see who was there. My eyes then widened forcing me to stand out of my seat. **

"**Can I have some gillywater?" The lanky blonde ugly piece of shit asked. **

**He was tapping the table in beat until he layed his eyes on me. (- does this sound really flirty? :S - ) He chose to ignore me but at the corner of his eye you could tell he kept glancing over nervously.**

**I walked up to him almost loosing my balance. "OI." I said bluntly.**

"**Weasley." He replied bitterly.**

"**How fucking dare you." Draco's eyes flickered worryingly for a second, then went back to stern.**

" **'Moine tell you then..?" He spoke as if he really didn't care. **

"**Dont you ever call her that!" I pushed Draco backwards, but he walked straight back up to me, closer, trying to intimedate me. Hah.**

"**Oooh, touchy are we?" He smirked. **

**I breathed in and out trying to control my rage. "Stay away from her, do you understand." I said in a very low voice.**

"**OK. I understand." Draco said taking his gillywater of Rosemerta.I glared at him and started walking to the door.**

"**Weasley, That doesn't mean I'm going to stay away from her, but I do understand." Draco chuckled also heading for the door. I blocked it. **

"**Move." He spoke distantly. "Move!" **

**I glared at him not moving an inch. He chuckled again sarcastically. **

"**ARE YOU GOING TO MOVE." **

"**Make me ferret."**

**Draco tried walking underneath my arms but i blocked him.**

"**You are so pathetic." He said.**

"**You are going to stay away from her, do you hear me?"**

"**Make me." He mocked. **

**'STUPIFY! I bellowed. Draco flew over the serving counter almost smashing into Madam Rosemerta. **

**It gained everyones attention, everyone was watching, some cheering on like it was a game of quidditch. It took a few seconds but He got up brushing himself of. **

"**How dare you!" He sowled.**

"**Whats wrong Draco, will your Father hear about this...?" I laughed slightly, but eviliy.**

**It was dead silent.**

"**Oh,thats right, he died didn't he."**

**Draco's eyes turned the most grey they had ever been, you could almost have lighting strike from them.**

**He hopped over the counter and walked up to me. He pointed the wand in my face. As I tried to cover up the look of being petrefied. A few people in the shop mumered excitedly and some gasped. **

"**Take it back." Draco hissed.**

**I kept a poker face and said nothing. And suprisingly he stopped and put his wand away.**

"**You know, its funny how you haven't talked to Hermione, have you?"**

**I smirked at him pathetic.**

"**Ah, well. I'm sure by the time you get home, she'll dump you and live with me. Just like we discussed." **

**My face turned from not believing to worry.**

"**Why should I even bother with you Weasley when Hermione told me she loves me just earlier today."**

**I shook my head.**

"**Fine, what think whatever Ron. But I ALWAYS get what I want, and this i going to be easy, since we both like eachother and compared to YOU, who can blame her."**

**He then did the 'Malfoy' smirk. I laughed sarcastically. **

"**I know she didn't ferret! Harry told me everything."**

"**Hahaaa, Oh yes. By the time Harry came along Me and Hermione had already snogged about 7 times, too bad Harry had to go and spoil it who knows... I could've got lucky."**

**My face went as red as my ears, my body was burning with fury, I just wanted to smash his ugly git face.**

**EAT SLUGS MALFOY! I waved my wand but Draco just about dodged it.**

"**Oooh! Ron, Scared of the truth are we?!"**

**STUPIFY I tried again, but he pretago'd it. I could hear Malfoy snigger. Thats it.**

**CRUCIO!**

**THUMP. Draco landed to the floor flat. He satarted wincing and crying out in pain. I sniggered. People around me started yelling me to stop, but I couldn't.**

"**STOP IT! PLEASE STOP!" I turned around to see Hermione and Harry standing there. "RON STOP IT PLEASE!" Hermione screamed. But I wouldn't, I'm not sure if it was the firewhiskeys or the fact that I loved to see Malfoy suffer. **

**I then felt a sharp pain in my stomach forcing me to stop. I crouched on the floor in pain, screaming. I looked up at Hermione, her wand pointed at me, then it stopped. I curled in a ball on the floor.**

**She just hexed me. **

**Hermione's POV**

**It took a while but ron and Draco stood back up. Draco's eyes were red from tears streaming down his face. making Ron snigger. **

**I was outraged. Tears welled up in my eyes, I just hexed Ron. Ron then spoke quickly. **

"**You just hexed me?!"**

**Draco even looked at me suprised, I felt so bad. Ron was glaring at Draco as he stayed close to me. Harry couldn't beleive what happened. He looked confused worried and dissapointed all at the same time. **

**I started to cry into my hands. I felt Draco hug me, and I could feel Ron's glare without even looking up. But without a say, me and Draco Disapperated.**

**A:N -DUH DUH DUHH! OOOH! He disapperated with her?! I wonder where he took her! I acc love this chapter! I wasn't going to write it... but I did Hehee yourwelcome ;) Oh! And thanks for all your lovely reviews! And 'the game' is still on... Comment what you thik will happen next :3 xoxo Love you My Faries! :DD**


	13. Who are you?

**A/N :Pleasee REVIEW! I wont start a new chapter until I get a few reviews, because, If you guys dont review.. I dont know how to improve things, OR if its bad..Or good.. or anything! So again PLEASE R&R. #Anywho... (- Hahahaa vcbxnzm21 LOL private joke.)**

_**Chapter 13-**_

I took my face out, that was buried into Draco chest. I could see darkness but through it I could see Draco's house.

"What?" I said slowly.

"I thought it would be best if we apparated."

T_hats what we thought last time_. I thought. I walked with Draco into his house. I looked around at the familiar place as we travelled towards the living room.

Bebby was cleaning and jerked backwards when she saw us enter, and fell into the glass vase and smashed it.

"Bebby!" Draco hissed. Bebby left to whimper upstairs. I pulled out my wand _Repearo._

"Ta." Draco said. He headed towards the kitchen. "Do you want anything?"

I wanted to say _no thanks.. _But I couldn't bring myself to it. I couldn't say anything I was thinking over and over how I just hexed my boyfriend, and how Harry looked in shame. Draco repeated the question from the Kitchen, but all I could hear was a muffeled noise. Then I thought how Ron used the unforgiveable curse. It made me sick. It also reminded me of that night. _Bellatrix. _How much pain Draco must of been in. I felt sick. I felt hot. I started to violently shake. I could hear a noise, it sounded like my name. I could see a blond blurry figure running up to me.

"Draco.." I whispered hopping he could hear me.

He was still calling muffeled noises. Which still sounded like my name. I hoped it was my name,

I fell on the floor.

I fainted.

I woke up by my eyes flickering forcing them to open. I didn't know I was asleep? When did that happen? I didn't dream.. It was like my brain had switched on and of like a light bulb. I felt something wet and cool on my forhead. I moved my head around looking at my surroundings It didn't look familiar. I wanted to get out of bed but I couldn't do it, however hard I tried. Then I started thinking back to what happened... I couldn't..

The door darted open, and a Blond boy walked into the room. He looked at my eyes, and rushed over holding my hand tightly.

"What..?" I whispered confused. "Where..?"

"Shh.." The boy replied. "Oh Hermione, thank Merlin. I really thought..." I could see him holding back tears.

"Who..?" I whispered again. My eyes wanted to shut again, but I forced them open. Making them flicker alot.

"Who are you?" I said uncertainly.

"Hermione, its me!" My eyes then flickered..._who?_, and I tried moving my hand out of his grip.

"Please, Please dont hurt me..." Tears were welling up in my eyes.

"Hermione, i'd never hurt you!" He replied looking confused.

"Who's Hermione? Is this a hospital? Why are you here. Please go away. I'm sorry."

He looked at me funny and looked serious.

"You are Hermione, this isn't a hospital, this is... My room. But I am training to be a healer." He said sounding as if he was choosing his words very carefully.

"Will you stop her!Dont let her hurt me. Where's Harry?!"

He stopped looking quite scared.

"Stop who?" He said quietly.

"she's... she's.. The lady." I tried to think of her name I really couldn't. I started crying. He looked at me awkwardly and sympathetically.

"Hermione, when is your birthday?" He asked me.

"Hermione's a funny name, I dont remember...?"

He put his face in his palms and said "We need to get you too the hospital."

I took the cool wet towel of my forhead which still seemed to be burning hot when I felt it. It reminded me of something.

"Where are my parents?"

"I'll tell you later."

"OK" I replied. "Are we going to see Madam Pomfrey."

He didn't reply. He told me to stand up, it took me several miniutes but I did and we apparated. We were outside a massive building. I guessed it was the hospital. The blond guy held on to me, making sure I didn't fall. He seemed really nice. He told me to get onto his back, and he carried me to the 'reception desk.'

The person told us to go to level 6 room 13 and it will be empty for us. He still carried me to the lift to get upstairs. I felt really young. Like a six year old. I fell asleep on his back.

I woke up on a hard uncomfortable bed. I missed the other one I woke up to before.

A man in a white coat came in, following the same guy who had carried me up here.

The man in the white coat was carrying a notepad and started saying things like. "I had temporary memory loss." "That I would be safe with the blond guy. I needed potion treatment."

"From professor Snape?" I asked as he popped into my head. The guy in the white coat looked confussed as the blond man started chuckling. And said. "No hermione, not from Snape.."

I nodded my head as the doctor left me in the Blond mans care.

"Where are my parents?" I asked him again. "You said later..."

He looked like he had great difficulty trying to tell me. I felt a bit worried.

"Hermione, Is there anything you remember?" He replied.

"ERM. Dumbledore, Snape.. Potions.. Hogwarts, Mum, Dad. Ron and Harry."

"Nothing... else." He asked curiously.

"No.."

"What is Ron.. To you?"

"A lazy, aragant boy. But I love him. He's my bestfriend!"

"You love him?"

"Yes.. but I love Harry too! Harry's my bestfriend too! And I love Dumbledore! I hate Snape."

"So you dont love Ron, as in boyfriend and girlfriend love.."

I felt so confused. What was he talking about?!

"No! Ron's my friend."

The Guy smirked to himself.

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"Look, Hermione, You have lost your memory! You only can remember certain things."

"Oh." I guessed that explains why my head hurts. "How did I lose my memory?"

"You fell and fainted."

I nodded my head. "So my name's Hermione, my bestfriends are Ron and Harry. I go to hogwarts and I love school.." I tapped my head to remember more things, but I couldn't. "Who are you?"

The man looked a bit hurt when I said this.

"Sorry, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

I froze then whimpered. I felt like screaming, then tears streamed down my face. "Go away!"

I screamed. I remembered him. _Mudblood, Mudblood, Mudblood. "_Mudblood." I accidently said. I bit my lip, I didn't mean to say this outload.

Draco looked downwards then looked back up again and tried to hold my hand. I squirmed away.

"Go Away.." I said. Draco looked really sad and my head started to hurt, because I was so confused.

Then It dawned on me again. I remembered something, again. "Dont let her hurt me." I said quickly. He looked confused.

"Who?" He said.

"The Lady!" I said again.

"WHICH LADY?" He looked really concerned.

"The lady you helped... We finnished Hogwarts." I was saying all my thoughts outloud. I couln't help myself. Draco looked confused, I was still really scared of him, and I was really scared of the Lady comming to attack me again.

"Hermione please think who... I can help you." He pleaded.

I tried so hard to think, then I remembered.

"Bellatrix." I said my lips trembling when I said it.

Draco got into the small bed with me. He grasped me into his hold hugging me.

"I'm sorry!" He said over and over. "I'm so sorry." I lay onto his chest, feeling safe in his arms. "She wont hurt you." He said. I could feel him weep and see him holding back tears. "She wont hurt you. I'm sorry." He rocked me gently. I tried falling back asleep, but I kept thinking of her. I groaned and could feel Draco 'shhhh' me gently cooingly. The memory kept playing over in my head of Bellatrix, Draco standing there like it was nothing. Why is he helping me now..?

But something about me still trusted Draco. In his strong hands I felt... Protected

**A/N : Didn't expect that did yah! Woop Chap 13 is done! :D YAY! I'm not sure what I think of this chapter...I hope you guys liked it! What do you think will Happen next? I could go so many different way with this. xD. I was thinking, Maybe I should start with Draco's POV for once. (: oooh exciting! So glad You guy keep viewing!**

** Yeah, I made a new story WOOP! Again its a #Dramione but this time in hogwarts..And I tried really hard for it not to be like this one.. check it out! :3 LOVE YOU MY FARIES! XOXO**


	14. Back to normal again

Chapter 14 -

Draco's POV -

Hermione had fallen asleep in my arms. I didn't want to let go. She felt so warm and gentle. I looked at her and realized how innocent and vulnerable she looked.

I could still hear her screams. Bellatrix hurting Hermione, Hermione begging for help. Me forced to sit back and not do anything. I feel the guilt in the pit of my stomach. Is this how Hermione remembers me? This is the first thing that popped into her head... I wonder why. I hope I don't scare her... But what if I do?! Poor Hermione. I felt like smashing my head against the wall until the point of it bleeding. I was no house elf, but I did feel like I needed to punish myself.

The Doctor came in.

"Draco, Hermione's memory loss can be fixed in no time. We are brewing the potion as we speak. So you can stay the night if you like? I mean.. You two are _together _right?"

I nodded my head automatically.

"Great," He continued "I'll leave you to rest with her and hopefully by morning we will have the potion ready.

"Hopefully?" I repeated.

"Well yes... Hopefully. It could take up to 2 days – Max."

I sighed, then nodded my head and waited for the doctor to leave. I snuggled up with Hermione feeling her warmth transmit into my own body, I drifted unintentionally falling asleep.

_**Hermione's POV -**_

I woke up again, I was next to Draco. His arm was diagonally across me. He woke up by my movements. He sat up next to me and I merely looked up, to lazy to sit upmyself.

"Hey.." Draco said. He moved some strands of hair out of my face and smiled slightly. "Feeling better yet?"

I simply pouted, not sure what to say.

"ERM, yeah... Sure."

"Do you remember anything?"

Oh, thanks Draco. I literally just woke up and now I had to think what I remembered with my pounding head. I closed my eyes trying to think of anything to remember. It took me a couple of minuites to reply.

"I remember fighting...? Did anyone fight?" I asked curiously.

"Erm.. Fighting where exactly?"

"I don't know...Wait.. It was at Hogwarts... We had to fight Voldermolt. Because of.. the .. ERM.. The Horecruxes! The deathly Hallows. Dumbledore's dead. So is snape! Is Harry and Ron dead?" I felt a bit concerned. I vaguely remembered my two best friends... I really hoped they weren't hurt.

"No, they are not dead." Draco replied Simply. I smiled at this. Good.

"So.." He started again. "Do you remember me... much?" He put on a smile but it seemed as though he was trying to hide his worry. I tried to think of anything else I remembered of Draco. All I could think of is him calling me 'mudblood' and the night with Bellatrix.

"No.. Nothing that hasn't been mentioned..."

His smile faded.

"Draco, will I ever remember anything ever again?"

He looked down at me. "Of course you will! Infarct the doctor will be giving you the potion very soon... Just hang on."

"Draco... Why are you being so nice to me...?" I asked curiously.

"Because... We're friends."

I felt so confused...I don't remember us being friends.. "Oh." I simply replied.

The same doctor entered with a cup filled with brown thick gloop. I made a face which showed my emotion clearly. _Blechh!_

The doctor said I had to drink it, which made my face look even more disgusted.

But I pinched my nose and drank it.

I woke up again to what felt like the tenth time today. I looked to see a blond figure on a chair opposite the bed.

"Draco..." I called out and felt him grab my hand, it was then I felt my eyes go in to focus. "What happened?"

It felt like an empty book with its chapters stapled back on.

Draco smirked. "You had temporary amnesia."

"What?" I replied. "How?"

"You hit your head and fainted back at my house."

I nodded. My head was still pounding, but not as much as before.

"Draco, are you okay.. Ron, hurt you." That's when it had all came flooding back. "MERLIN! He put the cruciatous curse on you! Is he in Askaban?"

Draco chuckled. "Good to see your back! And I don't know...I have been spending two nights with you in this hospital... I'm as clueless as you are."

I hated Ron. I can't believe he would do that to Draco no matter how angry.

"Where are we?" I yawned.

"St Mungo's."

"Oh... Can we go?"

"I think so. I'll just tell the Dr... and we can apparate back to mine?"

I nodded my head.

We arrived back at his, in his living room again. After we spent hours talking about my amnesia there was a small silence, which i broke.

"Draco," I started to speak.

Draco turned towards me smiling. "Yes."

"Do you think, maybe.. I could, uh..."

I felt rude asking, and it might be a burden on him. But Draco waited patiently for me to continue.

"Can I maybe stay here?- I mean not for long, but I can't go back to Ron's... and, there's no where else to stay, and I need to clear my head and you don't have to..-"

"- Hermione!" Draco interrupted quickly laughing. "Of course you can. It will be nice to share this place with someone else for a change. The most company I get is Bebby... I'd be delighted. You can use the free room, next to mine if you like..?"

I smiled at this. "Thank you."

I walked upstairs to go to the loo.

"Oh, and Hermione.."

I turned. "Yeah,"

"I don't... Scare you at all do I? I don't bring up any bad memories every time I'm near you?"

I raised my eyebrows almost as if they were inline with my hairline."No, not that I can remember, and you don't scare me? I shouldn't be worried... should I?"

"No. Sorry.."

I headed to leave. Then stopped and spoke again. "Honestly, you don't scare me. With you around I feel... Protected."

Draco smirked as his cheeks tinted pink.

I blushed and then left.

**A/N : Well, nothing too dramatic really happened except Hermione's moving in with Draco! I'm thinking about ending this book preety soon... Do you guys think I should write a sequal? Maybe add some intese Hermony shipping? - If you know what that means comment. And don't worry. I'll try not to end this on a Dull note. I'll make it spicy near the end ;)!**

**IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE A SEQUAL Comment! Also tell me your Ideas's guys! I'll try and use all of them I might finnish this book in roughly the 20th chapter? Please comment! R&R And always, I love you my fairies! xoxo**


	15. Nightmares

**If you hadn't already, check out my other book 21 dares, #Dramione, I'm preffering my new book to this one ATM. xo - Tell me what you guys think! :) x**

Chapter 15-

_**Draco's POV-**_

Hermione was laying there, the screams were still echoing. I couldn't move from listening in, outside the door. Bellatrix laughing at her crying. This was the girl I've had a crush on since 4th grade, since the Yule ball. The girl I daydreamed about but said nothing to her. The girl who I dreamed kissing. She screamed again.

Then silence. The silence lasted to long.

I didn't care any more. I barged the door open stopping. Hermione was on the floor, stone cold non-moving, dead. The only thing that looked like it had a pulse was the engraved 'Mudblood' in her arm. I tried to save her, I couldn't. All I could hear was the soon muted sound of Bellatrix's cackle, and then a deafening silence.

I woke up.

Hermione was shaking me screaming my name. I shot up. Drenched in sweat I stared at her. I cupped my hands on her cheeks breathing a sigh of relief. It was just a dream – a nightmare. I tried to steady my breathing as I looked at Hermione in pity. Thank Merlin it wasn't true, and she didn't die. Well... it wasn't partly true. I felt sick.

"Draco..?" Hermione tried to say calmly, I looked up at her she sat closer to me and held my hand. "Calm Down. Listen to me and calm down."

I straightened my my shaky breaths into slightly quick ones. I couldn't calm down. I looked at her gulping for air.

"Draco, please."

I closed my eyes and calmed myself down. That by far, was the scariest dream I had ever experienced.

I tried so hard. I held them in but I couldn't stop it. I started to lightly cry.

Hermione climbed on top of me. That's right, she sat on my lap -legs either side, and hugged me burying her head into the crook of my neck.

Normally, Me, Draco Malfoy, would be turned on at this moment of time. I had the girl I fancied on my lap while she was breathing into my neck. The moment lingered on, and I savoured each moment of it. This definitely calmed me down.

I had noticed I had fallen asleep downstairs as when I looked around I was still on the leather sofa.

Hermione got of and sat opposite me yawning unintentionally.

"Draco, are you okay?!"

I nodded my head. I could see Hermione looking worried, saw her dab her eyes from the last tears on her face.

_I loved the way she cares._

"Did you have a nightmare, it kinda looked like you were having a fit or something?!"

I looked at the panic in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Honestly. It was just a silly dream..." I replied searching her eyes for a reaction.

Then I quickly looked at the time, which read – 1 am.

"OK. We _will _talk about this tomorrow. Okay?"

I nodded. The day at the manor would just not leave me alone.

"Is there... Anything you need?" She whispered.

I shook my head. "I'll just go to bed." I gave her a small smile to thank her.

I went to my room and sat on my bed. Hermione entered shortly after, with a knock.

I smiled at her.

"Hey, can I borrow an extra pillow?"

"Sure." I got up almost straight away and took a pillow for Hermione, then winked at her.

I took of my T-shirt, as it was drenched. I noticed that Granger's eyes couldn't help but search my torso, i'm guessing this because of the six pack I had.

"See something you like?" I teased.

She quickly looked away shying, "no..."

I could see she was blushing, which I couldn't help but smile to. I winked again making her blush more.

She was about to leave...-

"Wait." I called, sitting in the bed. She turned back around.

"Join me?"

She bit her bottom lip in thought, - which was such a turn on, but so was the thought of her joining me in bed.

"I guess." She said smiling. "Some one has to stop you from the nightmares..."

I smirked.

She lay In the bed with me, she then snuggled into my chest. I hesitated, wondering if I had the will power to stop my urges. I diagonally placed my arm round her as if I was sheilding her.

I could feel the warmth of her spreading around my body, I felt relief. I felt safe. - Safe in knowing nothing can happen to her. I came even more close to her if possible and she let out a small moan

"Mmmm." I teased back.

She giggled.

From there, she fell asleep in my arms and I fell asleep with her. I felt so secure. For once in a long time, I had no nightmares.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry i took so long! :D I will be updating more & soon! Well, I love you my Fairies! xo


	16. Time to visit Ron?

Chapter 16 -

I woke up with a pair of arms wrapped around me. I tried to release myself but he kept gripping harder.

"Ron... Ron get off!" I said laughing. The arms released me. Then I stopped. I said Ron. I haven't seen Ron in ages. I slept with Draco last night. (Not in that way ;) ) I'm in his room, and I just called him Ron, my boyfriends name. Well, this is certainly... Different.

I turned my head round to see Draco staring upwards at the ceiling. Drat.

"Morning!" I tried smiling happily. He didn't bother to even turn around.

"Yeah. Hi." He spoke bluntly. I rolled my eyes.

"Draco..."

"Oh so we remember my name now do we?" He still didn't look at me.

"Ugh! I'm sorry!"

Nothing.

"Come on Draco. Don't take it seriously...I'm sorry I called you Ron. He's been on my mind lately seeing as how we left things, its been... A week? Almost a week. I have to go and talk to him..."

Draco didn't move. He was still staring at the ceiling as If I wasn't there. I spoke yet again.

"Being Childish are we...?" I waited nothing. "Fine, I'll show you being childish!" And before I even gave him the chance to react I waved my wand at him.

_Rictasempra!_

He lay there in fits of giggles trying to resist the spell. "Her... Laugh … Mione …. Laugh... Stooooop! Pllee... Laugh... aseee!"

"No." I said stubbornly laughing at his reactions. But before I knew it he grabbed my wrist and pulled me on top of him stopping the spell. I lay on top of him my face inches away from his. I could feel his heart pump against my chest... Which was kind of a turn on and he was topless which made it worse.

He brushed my hair which swooped down, behind my ear. I closed my eyes as I felt his gentle touch as he kept his hand there resting on my cheek. I opened them to see Draco close his own. He leaned upwards to my face and I did the same as if our lips were magnets, unstoppable.

But I did stop. I put my hand on his chest. And got up. I straightened out my clothes then headed to the door. "I'm going to have a shower, get ready to go to the Burrow. I need to … sort things out."

And with that I left.

**Draco's POV- **

Hermione left the room. Damn! So close, I lusted for another kiss of hers for so long. I don't want her to go back to the Burrow. What if she takes that Weasel back?! No, she's mine now. Mine.

Why did she have to call me Ron?! Do I look like Ron? Merlin, I hope not. I guess she's been thinking about going back to the Burrow for a long time. I got out of the bed, flung on a t-shirt and headed downstairs.

I could hear the Taps running upstairs. She was still in the shower. I paced around pondering my thoughts. I couldn't get her out of my head. I needed her, now.

Soon enough she came downstairs in a pair of skinny jeans and a top that hugged her figure. It also showed a little cleavage, which my eyes couldn't help but look at.

"Hey," I said as she opened the fridge.

"Oh, talking to me now?" She replied

"Well.. I'm not getting a tickle spell on me again... Unless you land on top of me again." I teased.

"Mmmhmm." She replied pouring some pumpkin Juice in a glass. Then she sat down at the counter and I joined her.

"Look, Draco... I'm going to go to the burrow because I need to talk to Harry and Ron! Not to talk of Ginny!"

"No." I replied stubbornly.

"Draco..." She giggled.

"No."

"You are not the boss of me. Draco you sound like a stubborn 8 year old."

"Don't go..."

"You are acting so immature."

"Fine go."

"I will.."

"I'll just ERM tag along then yeah?"

She paused then looked at me. "You can't be serious."

I simply nodded.

"Draco. You are not coming... I don't think it will be best."

"I do.."

"Well I don't.. What happened last time he... He used an unforgivable curse on you!"

"Exactly... I'm going with you because... I don't trust him... He's not _safe_."... Perfect excuse.

"Safe? You are worried about me being safe? To be honest Draco, I think you coming will make it... Hazardous."

I smirked. I was not taking no for an answer.

"Ugh, Draco, let me go on my own."

"Hermione, barring in mind you cannot stop me, yes you can apparate alone, but I can too. I can burst in the Burrow at any time of your conversation."

She wanted to say something, but couldn't. I got her there.

"Or, we can go together without all this hassle."

"Draco, you don't even know what the Burrow looks like, how will you know how to apparate there."

"Oh, so you think. I tagged along with my Father once... He needed to talk ministry buisness with that Weasley Senior, I can remember that... roughly."

Hermione's eyes bulged then shook her head. I smirked as I realized why she was so worried.

"No! Draco... You could get splinched."

I shrugged in a mimicking way. "Then I guess I'll just apparate with you then."

She grabbed an apple and took a bite. "Yeah. I guess so."

"_Yes!"_ I thought. Wait.. no I said that out loud... Oops. She rolled her eyes.

I was beaming. Not only do I get to come along with Hermione, but, I get to rub it in Ron's greasy face. She's mine, she's so mine. The quicker he puts it in his head the better.

She took a while. She groaned and mumbled to herself a lot but, we finally dis-apparated.

We were outside the burrow. The place looked the same as before. Yet, it looked in better shape.

I looked over to Hermione, who was grimacing. We were at the doorstep as we knocked on the door.

Hmm, here's a chance.

"Don't worry Hermione, it'll be fine." She nodded to herself. I stood behind her and put my arms round her neck, and rested my chin on her head. It was shown off as a 'comforting' hug to Hermione. It was then that Harry and Ron had opened the door and glared at us speechless. I smirked to myself.

"What are you doing here?!" Ron spat. "And get your bloody hands of her!"

I released my arms. Stroking Hermione's arm for _comforting_. I loved messing with Ron.

"Ronald, We need to talk." Hermione spoke firmly. I could help myself and said.

"Yeah, we do."

I could feel Hermione's glare even though she kept her face calm and didn't show it.

Ron shut his mouth which had been hanging open and gritted his teeth. He _must of thought me and Hermione were together, Perfect._ Harry looked at Ron as if he was ready to hold him back.

Ron brought out his wand and pointed it at me. "Looks like tonight's the night the ferret dies!"

We all froze. Normally I would be worried that I was going to die. But, I could feel the anger Hermione felt towards Ron. Perfect. I couldn't help but smirk.

Even though, I knew what was coming, I had prepared for it.

_Crucio!_

I landed on the floor with a THUMP. And grunted in pain. I couldn't help it, I let out a loud cry of pain. I could hear Hermione screaming at him to stop. When he finally did I fainted.

**A/N: SORRY GUYS... No excuse! I TOOK SOOO LONG! I've been working on my other book. I'll try and update quicker! :)xx Well.. I just want you guys to know, I never change my ideas. I just write whatever is coming to me and even I wasn't expecting Ron to do that again. Naughty Ron. Don't you guys just hate Ron in fanfiction world... I know I do. **

**R& R! Comment what you think will happen next, I'm as clueless as you! :') But, I have some Idea. Ooooooooooh and check out my other Dramione : 21 Dares... If you haven't already, I love that book! ;)x Love you my Faries! xoxo**


	17. The flower Of A Name

**Chapter 17 - **

**Draco's Pov-**

I woke up in my bed. What, just happened?! Hermione was standing there looking at me. I felt a cool compress on my forehead. It was just like the one I put on Hermione's head when she fainted.

"What?" I mumbled, looking at her confused. That's when it hit me. "Ron crucio'd me again, didn't he?" I could barely move, my muscles were aching.

Hermione nodded at me. "Draco, this is all my fault! I'm sorry about Ron he is such an idiot, Merlin, I hate him so much right now!"

No matter how much pain I was in, hearing her say that made me smirk. I tried to get out of the bed but as soon as I moved I was in agony. I guess My body cant take being crucio'd more than once in a week.

"Are you OK Draco, do you need to go to St Mungo's?!"

I laughed at her empathy. "No, its fine, I'm fine. Could you just get me the pain relieving potion, its in the kitchen cabinet?"

"Of course!" She ran out of the room to get it. I laughed to myself. I guess Ron's making this easier for me. She's mine.

Quicker than expected, Hermione came back with the potion. I took a swig, and minutes later I could move again. My body still felt numb in pain, but incredibly less. I sat upwards.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione pondered.

"A bit Better," I said trying to drag this anger at Ron out. "Hermione, what actually happened?"

"Well, Ronald used the cruciatous curse on you again! That's when you blacked out. I screamed at Ron telling him, he went way too far. And I aparated us back here. Its only been half an hour since you blacked out."

I nodded my head and looked at Hermione. "Hermione.." I started. "Lie down with me?" I used my best pouting face. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but only because my boyfri- Ron, just used the unforgivable curse on you, again."

As she snuggled in with me, I couldn't help but smile that she stopped herself from saying boyfriend, and used Ron. Maybe, she's breaking up with him. Hopefully.

I took the damp, cool towel of my head and tossed it on the desk chair in my room.

"Draco," Hermione whispered.

"Yes?" I replied gently.

"I'm going to murder him." She smiled.

"Don't worry yourself," I cooed, "you are not going to Askaban for that git."

"He should be the one who goes to Askaban! Draco, you should write a statement. I don't even know how he got away with it in the 3 broomsticks. There were so many witnesses!"

I smirked. "Hermione, its fine. I'll leave him be."

"Draco! You are such a nice person..." Hermione replied lifting her face of the pillow almost as if she was questioning it. Then She continued. "But, i'm not." She got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" I murmured. "Stay with me?" I said trying not to fall back asleep.

"I'm going to go and talk to Ron. I don't care what you say, I have to talk to him." She spoke sharply.

My eyes fell shut and I nodded my head. Stupid potion making me drowsy.

Sleep.

Hermione's Pov -

Draco fell asleep. Thank Merlin the sleeping pill I put in there worked. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. But I was in an angry mood. So I aparated back to the Burrow.

I banged on the door frantically until a brunette in an overly sized top opened it.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh sweet Merlin! Lavender!" I gaped at her, she then shook her head in disbelief.

"Hermione, its been ages!... Why are you here?"

I glared at her and spoke quickly. "If you don't get that buffoon out here right now, I will smash this place into smithereens."

But there was no need. Ron had come up behind Lavender. "Hermione?!" He spoke half shocked half worried.

"Ron." I spoke lowly. "What's she doing here?"

Ron scoffed. "What so you get Malfoy, and I'm not even allowed to have someone for myself. Go ahead sleep with that ferret, i've got all I want here."

I felt like chocking. _What_?!

"I am not sleeping with Draco!" I barely spoke. "And... We are not even broken up?!"

Yes, I was going to break up with him. But it hurt how he could just sleep with Lavender so easily and not care or be faithful.

Lavender looked at Ron confused. "What is she talking about?" I heard her whisper to Ron. Ron shook his head in reply.

He then momently disappeared and brought along two suitcases.

Both for me.

He then glared at me and finally said. "Have a nice with ferret!"

Then slammed the door.

He must be mental. Does he think he can leave it like that. No way.

_Bomborda!_

The door swung of its hinges and landed inside broken. Ron spat at me "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

I lost my patients. I replied bluntly. "Do you think I'm stupid?!"

Ron looked more worried now and I could guess why. I turned to Lavender who was glaring at me.

"How long have you been with Ron?" I hissed.

Ron spoke straight after. "Hermione go!"

"How long Lavender?!" I insisted.

"I don't know, about -"

"Hermione will you just" Ron interjected.

"Ron if you don't shut up I will hex you." I spoke coldly raising my wand up to him. That shut him up.

"2 months... Give or Take. What business is it of yours anyway?!"

I felt like murdering them both. "Oh," I began. "I'm sorry, if you're to dumb to notice I am his Girlfriend! And now was, definitely _was." _

I Turned to Ron. "I can't believe it... 2 months, even before all this Draco... business!"

Ron shuddered. That was mainly because my wand was still pointed at him.

"Hermione, Put th-the wa-wand dddown."

Tears were flooding my face. And I replied tonelessly. "Maybe you need to see how one of the unforgivable curses feel?" I taunted.

Ron gulped "Hermione... You wouldn't do that..." He pleaded.

Lavender gasped! "Not my Won Won!"

"Shut up." I said angrily, and I punched Lavender square in the face.

She fell to the floor. I felt better, and I stopped myself. I didn't want to scoop down to his level.

I pointed to the floor.

_Reducto!_

A massive hole appeared on the floor, almost swallowing up Ron and Lavender. I left the house and picked up the suitcases.

"You will Rue this day Ronald Weasley!" I screamed before I aparated.

Draco's Pov-

I woke up again to see Hermione was gone. She must be still dealing with that weasel.

I sat in the living room. Until Hermione aparated right in front of me. It was a shock at first, but then I looked at her and so the tears on her face. They were dripping down like she was a water fountain. I sprung to my feet.

"Hermione, What- what happened?! What did he do?! I'm going to murder him."

Hermione soon came crashing into my arms sobbing into my neck.

It took her a while, but after a few minutes we sat on the sofa while she lay her head on my lap. I played with her hair soothingly. And she explained everything.

"He cheated on Me Draco, For 2 months he's been cheating on me!" She kept repeating over and over.

"Hermione," I finally said in a hushing voice. "Its OK you don't need him. You're beautiful, smart and did I mention beautiful? You can get any guy! And he's stuck with That flower of a name?!"

She picked her head up from my lap. And looked up at me.

"And I mean that." I affirmed.

Before I knew it Hermione's lips crashed into mine she was kissing me passionately, and of course I kissed her back. We ended up standing, not taking our lips away. I backed her against a wall.

She ran her fingers through my hair, as I tightened my arms around her petite waist. We kissed for minutes not taking a pause to breathe, I lusted for this for so long... I wasn't stopping any time soon. She moaned my name on my lips 'Draco...' I kissed down her neck until the crook of it making her groan.

I stopped. Then whispered in her ear. "You're not thinking straight.. Lets not rush into things."

She leaned against the wall closing her eyes. I kissed her on the forehead and went into my room.

No matter, how much or bad I wanted it... I did the right thing.

**A/N: Hahaa I wrote this because I love my reviews and you told me to update so I granted your wish! Who liked the passionate scene? Oooh Lala :') Loveyou My faries! xoxo**


	18. I'll Just Go For It

**A/N: ****Sorry that I had taken so long, and this is a quick update but I have school starting tomorrow and lots of homework.. Sorry .. Enjoy x SHOUT OUT TO - MsDamonSalvatore01 XOXO She's an amazing thing - human! LOL Seriously check out her page... she just started a dramione :3 x**

**Draco's POV -**

I was reading the 'wizardry paper' as I ate some breakfast.

Hermione entered her face scrunched up in a thinking manor.

"Hey Draco." She said casually as her slippers skidded against the ground until she halted opening the fridge. I looked up at her momentarily I could see she was in a tank top and pyjama bottoms, her hair was scattered around, and she had a mild case of panda eyes.

"Hermione... You look..." I stopped and analysed her again thinking of a nice word to use – none came to mind. "...Dreadful.." I smirked as she banged her head gently on the fridge door.

"I feel it too." She mumbled. She turned her head to me. "What happened...?" She walked over and sat on the breakfast table opposite me.

I turned back to my paper. "You came back in a state last night because you saw Ron and..." I paused waiting to see her reaction, she just stared at me waiting for me to continue – I did. "And.. Brown – together, and you were upset – understandably and then you sort of... Kissed me." I smirked at the last to words.

She raised an eyebrow. "Did I really?! I can't remember a thing since I saw Ron and Lavender together." She winced slightly at what she said.

"I think it was, well pretty memorable... What exactly don't you remember?" I interjected feeling slightly upset at her reaction.

"I remember apparating from the burrow and then to the three broomsticks..." She looked like she mentally slapped herself. "Oh," She spoke. "I think I kinda... got drunk. _So that's why my head is pounding." _

I sighed finishing the last page of the newspaper. "Well, that would explain a lot..." I murmured.

Then she spoke again. "I hate Ron so much never let me near him again or I will give him so much pain, he will be beg for me to finish him off."

My eyes bulged. Wow, I've never feared anyone's girls wrath, but if I got on the wrong side of Hermione, I'm sure it'll be the first.

She grimaced. "I'm sorry I kissed you... I must have been awful."

"Actually, it was pretty amazing." Oh sweet Merlin I said that out loud. Oh Merlin, Merlin! I looked at her she smirked, I bit on my lip as punishment I was not allowed to speak.

"Well, ER,," She spoke and looked confused and for once in her life had nothing to respond.

I felt so stupid then I realized. I had nothing to be ashamed of, so what that I said I had _enjoyed _

the kiss I did... So what If I had _feelings _for her, I'm not ashamed besides I'm irresistible. I suddenly felt much better now that I had admitted that to myself.

She then stopped laughing. I sighed, I guess now would be a good time as any to express my feelings.

"Look, Hermione. You deserve way better than that ginger weasel by far! I've always known that. Your pretty, smart... Hot.. I mean, any guy would be lucky to have you! Hermione you are one of the most amazing girls I've ever met." I paused, she smiled. There were tear's forming in her eyes... Mainly because of the mentioning of Ron. I sighed and continued. "OK. I might as well try now that I have the chance..._This is going to be hard_. Hermione Granger...Would you like to go on a date with me?"

I paused Hermione was pursing her lips together, looking as if she wanted to hold back something. I guess she couldn't. She started laughing. I frowned opening and closing my mouth like a goldfish. I started to bite the gums inside my mouth. No girl has ever laughed at me when I had asked the out, this was a first.

I stood up. And stalked off to leave. "Well I can see your answer is.. Clear." I was under the door frame then halted.

"Draco, I- I -I'm SSSSORRY!" She banged her head on the table laughing harder. I mean come on it wasn't that funny.

I rolled my eyes then walked back in.

"You know what Granger, I'm sorry, I'm sorry that you just missed a chance with a sex god like me. Sucks to be you.."

I was about to walk off again but Hermione grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the seat. She slowly stopped laughing with a sigh, and shook her head in her hands.

"Draco, I'm not laughing at the fact you just asked me out – well, I am but I don't think you know why." She said whipping the tears from her eyes.

"OK... Why?" I said rather Bluntly.

"I just," She spoke in a dreamy voice. "I just never imagined, that a pure-blood like you would ever go for a Mudblood like me." She spoke holding in her laughter.

I felt so stupid, she had every right to be laughing at the characteristics I use to have. "I've changed." I said really quietly.

"I know, I know." She nodded. And sighed. There was a moment of silence. "I'll go on a date with you."

She giggled packing her hair into a messy bun. "I mean if I still had a chance with_the sex god..._" She mimicked.

"Hmm, I'll make an exception." I replied slyly. "So I continued, Be ready by 6pm and I'll take you on our first date." I said, leaving the room shortly after and walking up the stairs. I shut the door behind me. I grinned like an idiot performing a small dance to myself.

I have a date with Hermione Granger.

**A/N:**GUYS PLEASE READ! So guys who wants to be apart of a COMPETITION?! OK, So, If you comment/ PM' me YOUR fanfiction or your friends fanfiction... I will read them! Out of all of them I will choose 3 winners.. Guys.. try and send me any 'Harry Potter based.' Fanfics, 'Cause I might not know some other story lines... and shiz.. Yeah! Hopefully a lot of you will enter! Winners will get SHOUTED OUT In both my books and hopefully others will click on it to see your amazing FanFics!:') Please enter! Whoop … Don't be shy ;)x P.S – They don't have to be your fanfictions they could be ones you really liked! :3


	19. A Perfect First Date

**Hermione's. POV-**

_Wow. Did I just agree to go on a date with Draco? I'm still in shock. I wonder where he'll take me for our date… I hope he has a better idea than Ron ever did. Great, Ron. If he knew me and Draco where going out he would have a fair point in his argument... Which makes him look like the good guy even though he's been cheating on me? I wonder how Harry will react, and Ginny! Merlin, I need them so much right now… I hope they don't hate me…? I hope that they are not siding with Ron. I really hope. I guess, I'll owl them after my date. What outfit should I wear…?_

**_Draco's POV- _**

_Yes! YES YES YES! I was dancing around the kitchen like a loony now that Hermione was in her room. I stopped, feeling a little silly. But I couldn't stop smiling. I finally, me Draco Malfoy, get to go on a date with Hermione. Yes me! I sighed clearing my throat. I should really calm down. After all I knew she'd say yes. I am Draco Malfoy, simply irresistible. I'm going give her the best date of her life. By the end of the day she will be so in love with me she won't be able to walk. _

I knew what the plan was for tonight, but I had to set it up. I had to arrange everything. I walked to the fireplaced and floo'd my way out.

**Back to Hermione's POV-**

I heard Draco floo, _he must have been making arrangements for our date! _I thought excitedly. Which made me think, it would be best if I go to Hogsmeade to buy an outfit for our date…I couldn't find much. I made my way downstairs and didn't even look at my appearance before I hopped into the fireplace surrounded by green flames.

When I made my way out of the entry Hogsmeade fire place I looked around the familiar streets. It was humming with happiness reflecting my mood, albeit certain things were… still on my mind. A small breeze past, which overwhelmed me, calming me. I walked around looking at all the shops. I was on the verge of skip dazedly down it – which had given me a small reminder of Luna, who I also would love to see. – But I had reached a summer shop. I walked inside to be blasted with air-conditioning. I could feel small goose bumps develop on my skin but I was pleasured that it was so cool.

I looked around at a long aisle of clothes and daydreamed looking at one. I had reminded me of the dress I wore when me and Ron had our first official date. It extended down to the floor, barely visible for my feet. It was simple and quite big. I actually wonder… why I wore something like that. It was so unattractive. I can see why Ron is with_… No stop Hermione, stop it. Ron never called me beautiful, or pretty… Or even hot, now to think about it. I _snapped out of my gaze at the horrible velvet dress. I was not dressing like that again, especially on another first date. I would dress hot. I will look pretty, or even – Beautiful. I'll show Ron I'm capable of looking- amazing. It took a while, none of the dresses seemed exceptional to look good and hot yet not to out there. It was again- our first date. Then I saw it. It was beautiful. ( . /imgres?q=sexy+summer+dresses&start=139&hl=en&tbm=isch&tbnid=8dBlxJpRSptF3M:&imgrefurl= . &docid=o9zzfKi_QDS5KM&imgurl= . &w=400&h=600&ei=zRM1Uf24JeTE0QXn6oDYDQ&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=235&sig=102683345501683799488&page=5&tbnh=151&tbnw=100&ndsp=37&ved=1t:429,r:66,s:100,i:202&tx=79&ty=96) - enter… this is the dress search it ;) its amazing & perfect for Hermione. Continue…)

I stood in shock – awe. I was perfect. Just perfect. I loved it. It had a nice cleavage space, it was above knee, half high beautiful pink and purple retro colors – yet it still looked elegant-almost. I bought it, no doubt in mind.

Later I had returned back – Draco still seemed to be gone, good. - It will give me time to get ready. It was 4:00o'clock –Our date was in 2 hours. It's enough time. I decided to have a bath. I relaxed in the steaming water which conveyed the room to be a sauna. When I eventually decided to leave. I decided to straighten my hair. I smiled. Not many people in the wizarding world – think about different ways of doing hair. Mine – being bushy, yet short would definitely look different. Hopefully in a good way. I also used some make up. Another thing wizards didn't use.

My hair was straightened. My makeup was done. All was left was the dress. ( . /imgres?q=emma+watson+straight+hair&hl=en&tbm=isch&tbnid=0IbBqx4DD3wBUM:&imgrefurl= /fa-30-4-24&docid=QoNKJgCRZKBtlM&imgurl= /images/threads/45894_ &w=920&h=646&ei=Uhc1Ue7DCYqx0AX3goCwBA&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=188&sig=102683345501683799488&page=1&tbnh=129&tbnw=185&start=0&ndsp=29&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:0,i:115&tx=100&ty=-62) How her face looked. )

I put on the dress carefully and swished it towards my body length mirror.

_OK. I am not one to be vain. But- I did look hot. Sexy and very hot. I was quite shocked at the outcome. I hope Draco would like my new look. _

I looked at the time. 6:30. Did I really take that long… Draco must be waiting for me downstairs. _Whoops._ I slipped on a pain of high heels and as gracefully as I could, I walked down the stairs. I could see the blond waiting in the kitchen table tapping his leg in an impatient way. He hadn't noticed I had come in.

"Sorry, I was so long." I spoke sheepishly.

Draco turned his head smirking until he fully looked at me. He stopped dead. Looking at me from head to toe subconsciously his mouth open unable to speak. I was _definitely _doing a good job then. I smirked my self.

"You look, erm.. You erm, wow." Was the language of Draco Malfoy. Had I for once made him… Speechless?

"You don't look so bad yourself." I giggled back trying to – play it cool. He nodded slowly closing his mouth which had hung open. He cleared his throat. Then looked at me again as if he was glued to me. Actually, It was mainly my body. I bit my lip. He was staring at my body so intently I thought my clothes would rip off.

"Stop!" I giggled nudging his arm gently. "So are we going then?"

I saw Draco mentally snap out of it. "Well Hermione, I've got a date for you –that you would never forget." I grinned happily at this. I couldn't wait! What did he plan?!

"Lets GO!" I squealed eagerly. He held my hand.

"Close your eyes." He spoke in a husky voice. I did it almost immediately. We disapparated.

We landed on sand. Yes definitely sand. We were on the beach. I gasped in awe. The only noise to be heard was the sea crashing against the shore, the summer breeze slowly breathing on my neck. I looked at Draco.

"It's beautiful." I whispered. He grabbed my hand pulling me across the sand. I took of my shoes quickly to feel the warm sand surround my toes. I slowly breathed savoring the moment. We ended up by a laid out blanket which had a quite large picnic basket. A violin played automatically. By itself of course. We sat down relaxing. I was the one to be speechless. I looked at the night sky which shimmered on the sea. Birds flew elegantly as if they were dancing. It was so romantic. I picnic at sundown on a beach to ourselves. It was beautiful.

"So do you like it?" Draco said casually as I still looked around taking in every moment.

"Perfect." I replied smiling. His shoulders were grazing against mine. we looked at eachother for quite a while - lost in eacothers eyes.

"You're perfect." He whispered. It sent pleasurable shivers down my spine. "Hermione don't let anyone tell you any different.

I kissed him as the sun was setting on the horizon and the breeze blew the sand to mist. His lips were so soft. It felt so right, he lay his hand on my cheek,combing back my hair with his other hand. We were unseperable. Nothing could spoil this moment.

How wrong was I ...

"Well, well, well." We both looked up. I cringed at the voice. It was so recognizable. I felt anger at the pit of my stomach. I could feel Draco grit his teeth. The moment was so perfect and now it was ruined by red hair. Approaching us.

It was Ron.

**A/N: Whoop sorry about the loooooooooong wait! Hope this update made up for it! Gosh Hermione can't catch a break. I'm loving all the books for the competition so far! My laptop broke.. So slow updates! Hope i can update soon! :D Keep sending in fanfics for my competition! Its not over yet! love you my faries! xoxo R&R For more! :D**


	20. A kiss?

OH MY SEXY FELTON! CHAPTER 20 – ALREADY?! WOW.

Chapter 20 –

**Draco's POV - **

He had to come to our first date. How did he even know where it was?! Has he been … following me. Oh for Merlin's sake. Then I stopped. I thought to myself. I have got Hermione. She's mine now. There is no way she is going back to him. I smirked.

OK you probably have been questioning my skills as Ron has decided to 'crucio' me twice. And I did nothing. You see- by me doing nothing has obviously led Hermione to think that the weasel is cruel, and by me being in pain, of course she'd hate him. My planned worked. But now, she's mine, and I can do whatever I like with the weasel and I assure you that any battle we have, I will win.

I didn't move from my position, I simply just looked up at him. Then I looked at Hermione, she was biting her lip looking at me, wondering what to do.

Hermione hid her face in the crook of my neck; obviously she did not want to look at Ron. I smirked.

Ron spoke bluntly. "This looks cosy."

"What do you want?" I said almost exasperatingly. I was starting to get annoyed at the fact that he was still here. This was meant to be a date. Then, I thought about how Hermione must be feeling. He cheated on her then decided to come along and ruin our first date. _Classy_.

"What I want, is my girlfriend back." The weasel said abruptly.

"Ex!" Hermione exclaimed. Lifting her head of my shoulder, to angry to ignore him.

"Since when were we broken up?" Weasel said his voice shook slightly.

"Since – you decided to cheat on me with LAVENDER and crucio'd my current boyfriend."

I smirked. Weasel glared at me. I simply sighed. "Well, since we have got that out of the way… do you _mind?!"_

"As a matter of fact, I do." He replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That was rhetorical Ronald." She stopped leaning against me and sat up in full view to the weasel; which I dreaded immediately.

Weasel's mouth had opened as he looked a Hermione, every bit of her. My stomach squirmed uncomfortably. I did not like the way he was looking at Hermione.

"Hermione… You look… You look amazing." He said breathlessly. I clenched my fists, but he didn't take any notice of me.

"Thanks." She replied shortly. "Now are you going to go?"

He shook his head. "Hermione, can we… Have a word…alone?"

I looked at Hermione, my face emotionless. I didn't want to have an influence in what she did. I wanted her to make her own decision. Hermione sighed then to my surprise nodded and stood up. She looked at me wearily.

I glared at Weasel bee. "Don't take too long. Yeah?"

I don't think he realized I had said anything as he was staring at Hermione – and her body, yet again. My teeth clenched. But I acted coolly about it.

Weasel held out his hand, motioning her to take it. Hermione however, looked at him as if she was crazy. They still walked down to the end of the beach by the sea. They both stood there a while talking, I am guessing. They looked like shadows against the night sky; their faces were almost unable to see. The stars were not doing a great job of being a light source sadly.

But then, Weasel decided to put both hands on her shoulders, they were standing opposite each other. I sat up straining my neck to watch more. He then leant in to her and – he kissed her. _He kissed her! _And she wasn't stopping him. 10 seconds had passed and they were still kissing each other. How could she. How DARE she?! Why isn't she stopping him?! I started to snarl. He wrapped his hands round her waist to make the kiss more intermit. I stood up. They had stopped. I wanted to kill him. Hermione was running up to me, like none of it had just happened. I wanted to never look at Hermione again. I couldn't move but I eventually did before she reached me. I heard her say "Draco!" Just as I disapperated.

**Hermione's POV-**

"Guess it's just us. Come on that kiss meant something." Ron said trying to pull me into his arms.

"No!" I moved away from him and gripped my wand. "I hate you, you ruined everything!"

I disapperated back home. Tears were falling down my face. I had to find Draco, to tell him.

_**Flash-Back to the beach.**_

"_Hermione, can we… Have a word…alone?" Ron asked. I stood up. I had to talk to him, I didn't want another fight where Draco would eventually be taken to St Mungos by how many times he has been crucio'd. _

_We finally reached the bottom of the beach as the water swished against our feet. _

"_Hermione, I'm sorry! I can assure you I love you, not lavender!"_

"_Really didn't seem like it." I spat. _

"_I swear to you Hermione I was only with lavender because of the… er…" _

_I cringed. "Because of the sex." I said disgusted. _

"_Well yeah, But that was because you and I never did and were obviously never going to."_

"_You're disgusting!" I choked out. Tears were streaming down my face. How bloody dare he! _

"_If we had just done it already, maybe I wouldn't have been with Lavender." _

"_Well maybe if we were in a loving relationship and not having arguments all the time, maybe we would. But Ron, I don't think I actually ever loved you." _

"_So you love 'Draco' then?! Over me! All those times he called you a mudblood! All those harassments to you Harry and me –"_

"_*Harry and I," I corrected him. He rolled his eyes. "Look Ron, I don't care what you think. I am happy, I came down here for us maybe to have a friendship. I thought we had been through too much to not be friends, I was going to be the better person, but clearly – that won't work." _

_I stopped crying, because I am a strong woman and Ron does not deserve my tears._

_I was going to leave then. I just wanted to go back to my date and forget this had ever happened. _

_But, Ron had his wand out._

"_Ron, what are you doing?!" I gasped. _

"_If I can't have you no-one can." _

_I went to grab my wand but I knew I would be to slow. I should have screamed, but the spell hit me so quickly, I had no time. _

_Petrificus totalum!_

_I was frozen, Ron gripped both my shoulder, so I wouldn't fall backwards. I watched him panicking. I had never felt that spell before, I had only used it and read about it. The books were right, I felt so tense. I could still feel. I could feel the soft breeze against my skin, yet do nothing about it. I could feel the sea water fall onto my feet as each wave had done for so long now, yet do nothing about it. I could feel the urgency to scream for help, scream at Ron, yet do nothing about it._

_I glared at Ron. I wanted to see sense. Was he going to hurt me? Surely Draco would rush to my aid. He was being a right foul git. _

"_You're mine." He whispered, still holding on to me. Then he kissed me. I didn't expect that. He kissed me to what felt like an eternity; and I couldn't help but think about Draco; please come and stop him! I thought hoping he would. But I was wrong. Then Ron wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer. I wanted him of me. Then I realized why he was doing this. He was doing this because he knew Draco would watch and instantly think I'm kissing him back. I hate Ron! _

_Finally he stopped. _

"_Finite incantartum." He murmured. And I could move again. I looked up at Draco who in the distance looked so far away, but the moon lit up his face. I could see Draco shaking his head as if he didn't believe what happened. Ron saw this too. He had the biggest grin on his face. His plan had worked. 'If he can't have me, no-one can.' _

_I was thinking whether I should hex Ron or not, but I decided to run up to Draco so he knew the truth. And I didn't want to be with Ron's presence any longer. _

"_Draco!" I yelled running. But he disapperated. _

_Ron slowly caught up with me. "Guess it's just us. Come on that kiss meant something." Ron said trying to pull me into his arms. _

"_No!" I moved away from him and gripped my wand. "I hate you, you ruined everything!"_

_**Flash-Back Over.**_

I ran through the front door. "Draco!" I yelled. No response. "Draco!" I tried again. Nothing – Wait, footsteps.

I ran up the stairs and banged on his door "Draco! Draco! OPEN THE DOOR!" I yelled.

"Alohamora." The door unlocked, I walked in. Draco was looking out the window his back turned to me.

I didn't know how to start. The silence was deafening. "Draco, Look I-"

"-WHAT!" He shouted.

He looked so angry. His face was pale yet looked red. His eyes were glaring at me. Thank Merlin looks couldn't kill because I would be dead before I had a chance to explain.

"Draco this wasn't my fault."

"HOW was It not your fault?!"

"Look Draco.."

"HOW DARE YOU HERMIONE! HOW DARE YOU EVEN BE HERE IN MY ROOM, IT WAS LOCKED FOR A REASON."

"Draco, just let me explain!"

"THERE'S NOTHING TO EXPLAIN! IT WAS VERY CLEAR!"

"Draco He kissed me I couldn't stop –"

Before I could finish the sentence Draco slammed me against the wall. It hurt, but I took no notice I was was quivering slightly. Draco hands were pushing both my shoulders against the wall, and was breathing heavily.

He loosened his grip. "I think its best you leave." His voice was so cold It burnt my ears.

I pushed him of me. "IF YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!" I screamed as loud as I could he stopped dead on the spot.

He looked at me for an explanation. I knew he wouldn't listen properly.

"Petrificus Totalum!" I used the same spell Ron used on me. And I held on to his shoulders.

"You see this!" I exclaimed. "That is exactly what Ron did to me. He held on to my shoulders like I'm doing to you and kissed me. DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW? He – Kissed – ME! I couldn't stop it until he stopped the spell.

"Finite incantartum! Like that!" Draco relaxed. He looked at me then frowned, going over the information in his head.

"Draco, I don't love him. I tried to run after you but-"

"I disapperated." He spoke realizing it all made sense.

I sighed feeling better he knew the truth.

"Hermione, I – I didn't… I thought."

"I know, It was his plan."

Draco ran up to me and kissed me. His lips were so soft and so desirable that I didn't want to stop. Compared to Ron's forceful touch, he was so delicate. His kiss gave me goose bumps. I smiled against his lips.

Then he stopped. I pouted. He gently touched my cheek. Then he squinted.

"I'm sorry love, I have to go. Ron needs a visit he will never forget. No-one is allowed to touch you and harass you like he did. I'm going to kill him."

Before I could stop him – again, he disapperated.

**A/N: WHOOOOP! Happy 20th chapter my fairies! Yes, this is the longest chapter i have made. 6 pages. Because it's the 20th AND i made you wait so long! I'm sorry! My laptops still broken! -_- IKR well R&R! And i promise - the more reviews, the quicker i write! :D Sooo PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me want to write more! :3 oooooh I am also thinking of writing another story, where draco is a veela, OR, Where they go back to hogwarts to complete the last year! :D Thoughts?! Heheheeee LOVE YA! :* xoxo**


	21. Ron's Lie

OK so I'm lying down with my sister who is 17 but she has the mental age of a 12 year old - not really but i swear she is sooooooooo child like I love her we are so close, well she said this and yeah I decided to quote it.  
"Don't you sometimes want to do something that you feel your not meant to do, like i dunno eat those flowers over there ( Nina points to fake flowers in the corner). There good, high in fiber " Kiki turns to her sister then decides everyone who reads her fanfics should hear this LOL ANYWAYZ...

Sorry it took so long (a/n at the bottom) , I wrote an extra extra long one for you, definately my longest one it took me 3 hours! I think I made it quite funny I hope you laugh LOL, Its so long though. OhMySexyFelton:

**Chapter 21- Ron's Lie.**

**Hermione's POV-**

Great. Absolutely fantastic! He disapparated again without consoling me! I mean it's obvious he's gone to the burrow to kill Ron, not that I would plan to stop that or anything... i mean whom acts that immature when one is planning to be forgiving to their ex - and it had been 2 days!- since theycheated on them?! Friends? Ha, he'd be lucky to not have me hex him.

I paced around the room deciding what the best thing was to do. Then I knew it; it's best for me to stay here and wait for Draco to come back and not risk being n the same presence of that old warting troll...

Screw it.  
With a spin and adrenalin pumping through me, I disaperated.

The Burrow. Just looking at it and knowing Ron's in there made the acid in my stomach start to bubble. I walked to the structure and banged the door open. Before so I could hear yelling, and I knew Draco was there.  
The door swung open and as I entered all the faces in the room borred into me. In a split second I had analysed; Draco, Ron and Harry were in a triangular formation, all wands pointed at each head. Draco was the top of the triangle.

"Hermione," They all said syncronised and at that point, all lowered there wands. I walked in the middle of them. However Draco dragged me by the arm to him, bent and whispered in my ear... "Hermione, go home, Its fine... I can sort them o-"

"-Hermione." I turned abruptly.- Either way I was not leaving- Harry had called my name, and was glaring at me. "How could you..."

At that point I looked extremely confused. I looked at Draco to see the same expression miming mine. I then looked at Ron who was wearing a slightly subtler 'disgusted' look on his face nevertheless, instead of looking me in the eyes, he was focusing on the spot above me. ( Evidently it was the big Weasley clock.)

"Hermione you should go..." Draco said louder not caring that the others heard.

"No!" I spoke sharply.

"Yeah go you, you, yo- slut." Harry stuttered. Now both of them weren't looking at me though i'm guessing they were for different reasons. In the matter of seconds tears filled in my eyes, the look of how annoyed and angry Harry was I couldn't bear, clearly he was siding with Ron.

"How dare you!" Draco looked absolutely pissed off. I felt a needle stab me in the stomach.

I left the room. I couldn't look at any of them; I didn't like it when Draco saw me cry, I always feel weak compared to him. But most of all Harry and Ron were meant to be my best friends. Why would they both do something that horrible?! I mean, I wouldn't of minded if Harry didn't take sides but to say such a horrible thing.

After,I walked up the creaky stairs of the burrow and reached mine and Ginny's old room I entered... to find Ginny herself.

She was sitting on her bed. I could see the bed I slept in was now gone. She looked up at me, then started to glower. She saw a tear splash on my face and smirked. I felt another needle stab my stomach.

"Ginn-" I started, but she respnded too quickly.

"-Look who returned - the slut." She was flicking pages of a muggle magazine and I stayed standing in the door entrance.

"Ginny, wh- Look, I know you might want to side with your brother..." I paused taking in a deep breath, still trying to understand why. She snapped her head sharply towards me.

"THIS Hasn't gotten anything to do with that... COME ON YOU AND DRACO?!"  
I took in a sharp breath and stopped breathing for about 10 seconds. "Ginny... I thought - before, you said me and Draco would be cute... I thought you'd be happy... Not entirely of course... but nonetheless - happy!"

Her eyes buldged then she squinted. "Don't put this on me WHORE! No I am certanly not happy! I find it disgust- Just... Get out!"

More tears leaked out of my eyes as I nodded and left. And headed back down to the living room.. I was leaving. When i walked through, I saw three blurred shaped near eachother. It took a while for me to see the full image as the tears stopped blocking my view.

Draco was pushed against the wall while strangling both Harry and Ron with each hand. While Harry and Ron were both trying to strangle Draco, with both of their hands.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. It was so piercing it made them stop instantly. They were all gasping for air as if they were trapped under water and I had just taken them to shore.

"Draco... Lets just go." I said quietly though my voice shook. I saw Draco hover his hand over his wand hesitantly still glaring at them.

"Yeah..." He nodded. "Lets go to our place where we dont have over two rooms in a building " He drawled. I grabbed his hand as Harry retaliated.

"Bet you don't use all of them though... Just the bedrooms enough, right Hermione?"

Draco tensed. I had never seem him so protective and I had never seen Harry be so hurtful.  
Draco took out his wand and aimed it at Harry so quickly Harry didn't bother reaching for his, he was too slow.

"Take-that-back!"Draco snarled. I touched his arm and whispered.

"Draco can we please just go?"  
He softened up a bit but didn't leave eye contact with Harry. Ron was in the same position as me, he looked frozen, not knowing what to do.

"Hermione." Harry spoke not caring that Draco had not lowered his wand. "I just.." He paused then sighed. "I can't believe you'd... with Malfoy... and, you betrayed us." He finished.  
I could see disappointment in his eyes but I was now crying again..._ What did I do..._? He continued.

"I can't even stand looking at your face - right now."  
And that was my cue to leave. I walked out of the frount door and into the lawn. I sat near the edge of the cornfeild and sat on the grass. The midnight moon hid himself as if he couldn't look at me too.

Draco's POV-

Hermione just ran out of the room crying. Weasel looked where she had stood and almost looked guilty. No, he did look guilty. Oh sweet Merlin... I know what he's done. What an Idiot.

It wasn't entirely that i had gotten tired of pointing my wand at Potter and needed to use it, but I did. I stunned the ginger as he fell to the floor. Then I used the spell 'Petrificus totalus' (Giving him a taste of his own medicine) and froze him until Potty drew his wand in anger.

"Expelliarmus." I shot at him and caught his wand. He glared.

"Look Ferret - Malfoy, give me my wand back!"

I yawned loudly. "Nah. Because Look potty, the-toilet-that-didn't-flush, You are really thick for someone who's in auror training."

He looked stunned and I smirked.

"What?!" He said half irritably and half impatient.

I shook my head and palmed-faced it. (or face-palmed... stupid muggles...) Then I smiled.

"So..." I said slyly, putting mine and Potters wand in my robes. I sat on the chair next to me as after a while of hesitation Harry sat also directly opposite." UGH, These chairs." I bounced around on it, trying to make it feel like a hand me down. Not a hand me hand me down, it was awful. After a while I smirked.

"What Malfoy?!"

I sighed then questioned him. " So, last time we ... met, it was when Ron had crucio'd me right?" He nodded intised at what I'm going to explain. Idiot. "Now why was Ron angry at me?" Everything I said I made it sound like I was talking to a six year old.

Harry squinted. "Cause you were with his girlfriend, and had kissed her."  
I Smirked and stiffled down a chuckle, I had forgotten that. " Yeah...So clearly you're annoyed at Hermione because she cheated on Ron right? That's why you called her a whore and a slut and -"

"-Yeah! She boasted to Ron about how you too were having-sex and that she didn't need him... He didn't even know they had broken up."

I was angry, and pissed that I had to act like Mary or Jemery Kile... or whatever those muggle boxes keep showing episodes of. But I started to laugh and shake my head. Potty glared.

I spoke. "You really are an idiot. Look, toilet breath, why on earth would you believe something as stupid as that?!"  
He looked as stubborn as he sounded. "No Ron told me what happened he found you two, on the beach and then Hermione -"

"Pot-tato, don't you get it?!" He blinked. "Ugh, 'Scar on your head... Boy who lived..?' Please I believe they mixed you up and you were just dropped as a child. LOOK CANT YOU TRY AND FIT IT IN TO THAT TINY SIZED PEA-BRAIN OF YOURS AND WORK THINGS OUT?!"

Potty blinked still not retaliating to my comments. "Work what out MALFOY?!"

"Yeh a wizard harry."

"Oh Merlin Malfoy your so hilarious, now stop treating me like i'm dumb!"

"Well it's good to know you understand simple things.." I pestered. I paused, breathed in and spelled it out for him.

"Hermione-didn't-cheat-on-Ron."

"What?"

"DO YOU GET IT NOW?"

He stopped. Then shook his head. "Yes she did."

"Potty-boy you are as pathetic as you are stubborn. Now this is what really happened," I sighed. "After Hermione apparated back to the burrow - after she had took me home, 'cause I had been crucio'd. She knocked on the door and - "

"Wait a minute... Hermione didn't come back!"

"Yes she did scarhead!"

"Can you give it a rest with the insults?!"

I rolled my eyes. "As I was saying Boy-who-just-wouldn't-die-already, Hermione did apparate back! Now if you could think as hard as you can in that tiny brain of yours to realise you clearly went out with Ginny, or you both weren't at home at that time!"

Potter's eyes buldged. "Oh... Yeah me and Ginny went out to the-"

"Spare me the details Potpie... Let me continue... So yes, anyways, She arrived back at the Burrow to see Ron and explain to him, as you know it was I who kissed her and she didn't return it. But then it turns out Lavender was there and-"

"-What?!" Potty exclaimed.

"Listen Harriet, will you just-shut-up, all you questions will be answered at the end of the speech." I gave him a glare. "Yeah, so, Hermione was just as you are now, she was freaking out - wondering why Lavender was there, although it was obvious. SO, Hermione shouts at Ron Obviously because HE was cheating on HER after like - what? an hour when she was just there and he just crucio'd me." I paused and took a breath. "But it gets worse. Hermione asks Lavender how long they had been together and she said over 2 months. So turns out - "

"-2months... Thats before she had evevn met you... when they were perfectly fine.. ALL THIS TIME?!"

"WOW. You would make a great Auror someday working things out so quickly!" My voice was dripping in sarcasm and I was clapping in a slow motion.

"Yeah, yeah, so what happened next?!"

"Chill out Hairy pot!...So, Obviously she had dumped Ron- and she did by the way-So I decided to ask her out on a date." Potty nodded sharply,almost looking as if I should have asked his approval. I scoffed and continued. "We went to the beach, which by the way your ginger friend stalked us too, acting like Hermione shouldn't have dumped him - buffoon. Then." I sighed I wanted this to all make sense so I could hurry up already. "He and Hermione went to talk. And, can you imagine it, Hermione was planning to go back to being friend with him - good friend dont you say?" Harry nodded, I grinned. "So the went down to the sea - to talk." Next thing I see is the too of them kissing."

"Wait-what?"

"Yes, so I apparate- annoyed at Hermione of course, then she explains to me that ron had froze Hermione, 'Petrificus totalus' Held her so she wouldn't fall and kissed her."  
I paused and looked at him. I could almost hear the cogs trying to turn in his brain. Potty had scrunched up his nose in disgust. I guess he figured it out.  
I continued. "To make it look like she was kissing him back - so I would break up with her. Didn't work so well! Because unlike you four-eyes, I am not as slow as you, and I quickly understood and knew Hermione is not a cheat."

"Then what happened?!" He demanded in eagerness as if this was his favorite episode on those muggle boxes. I shook my head but continued.

"Well I apparate here to shout at the idiot for harrasing my girlfriend! But then he's joined by his idiot friend, Harriet, and then Hermione comes in when they are about to duel, and is bombarded with insults like WHORE AND SLUT, when she is innocent."

I was now panting and my mouth felt sticky and dry, as I had to explain that all to Bloody Potty. He sat with his head in his hands looking ashamed. I smirked. .

"Oh Merlin, Poor Hermione." He said quietly.

"Yeah I know."  
He looked up at me expectantly. "Take me to your place." He said firmly as I well, we, headed towards the frount door.

"Ew, No!"

"Malfoy, I didn't imply it like that, I meant 'Mione's going to be there upset. I want to appolgise!"

"I know what you meant still... Ew, No!"

"What?"

"Side along appartion... I'm not touching you... Your crawling with Gryffindor disease, It's disgusting."

"But so is Hermione..."

"Yeah But I have an exception for Hermione."

"Why...?"

"She's Hot, you're not."

Potter almost laughed until he stopped dead on the lawn outside the Burrow. I realised why. Hermione was laying on the grass about 10 meters down.  
We both reached the bottom and ran up to her. Her eyes were closed, she was asleep.

"Oh great." Harry said "Now I can't apologise."  
"Shhh..!"  
I picked up Hermione (Bridal-style) and got ready to aparate. She needed a nice lie down and rest. Tonight was mad.

We apparated back but with Harry also. I grunted quietly at his presence. He seemed to have been holding her hand.

"Let go!" I whispered fiercely. He obliged and I carried her up the stairs.

When I came back down I glared at Potter.

"What?" He said sounding almost offended. I rolled my eyes. "So did you put her in her bed then?" He asked casually.

"Yeah... Obviously."  
There was an awkward silence. I just looked at his irritating face as he looked at the floor.

"I'll tell her Potty-wee-potter, that you said your sorry, OK... Bye then!"

I was about to leave (and head upstairs)but he stayed. "Thanks, for your consideration and er stuff... but it's fine I'll stay here and tell her first thing."  
I was taken aback... What?! He headed upstairs... What the hell?! The cheeky bastard!

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed in a whisper.  
He paused on the top of the stairs looking down on me. "I'm going to sleep in her room... What do you think?!"

"OF COURSE YOU ARE!" I screamed in a whisper sarcastically. I climbed up the two more stairs and was on the landing oposite him. "No you are not."

"Oh relax.."

"Potter you are not sleeping in the same bed as her."

He grinned, I grimaced.

"She wont mind." He said subtly.

"Yes-she-will!"

"No, I slept in the same bed as her loads of times! It's nothing, really."

I grunted. I wanted to lie with her and Potter's doing it?! No way.  
He looked in all the rooms and found Hermione in hers. He walked towards it, I grabbed his arm.

"No Potter." He grinned.

"Yes Malfoy."

"This is my house!"

"Ah, yours and Hermione's I'm sure she wouldn't mind my presence, I mean we could wake her up and disturb her."  
I gripped on tighter. "I swear, If you touch or harm her in anyway - " Potty's face suddenly went hard and cold like ice. "Never." He hissed. At first I thought he was speaking parsletoungue. "Good-night Malfoy."

He shook of my grip and shut the door quietly behind me. I stood there for moments,anger hissing in my stomach. But I thought about it. Hermione is safe, that's all that matters and I went to my room and lay down starring at the roof of my four poster, until morning had shone. I hadn't moved or even flinched to close my eyes.

I waited.

**A/N: Hey Guys! I am sooooooooo Sorry! Look My internet went and I couldn't update seriously Im megga sorry and this the first day its back and it's now 2 in the morning because I started writing the chapter at 11pm and it took me 3 hours. seriously i'm so sorry. But No excuses, I feel so bad :( Im sorry xoxo It's been like 4 weeks ahhh I'm so sorry. **

**In other news my competition is nearly over... Well I say nearly...give me a month LOL, so you can send in more fanfics if you want?!**  
**Ooooooh guys guess what! Me and my sister are going to the west end (mayjor place in london- filmed some parts of Harrypotter there ) and we are going to watch this thing called 'Potted Potter' Its like A very potter musical... I cant wait :D ANDDD We are going to the london tour ! Im going to get a butterbeer and dracos wand and chocolate frogs, going diagonalley honeydukes :D Eeeeeep! Im so excited :3 xx Anywayz, Love you my faries ttyl xoxo**


	22. Waking Up In His Arms!

**Chapter 22- Waking Up In his Arms?**  
**Hermione's POV**-

I woke up to arms wrapped loosely around me. I smiled to myself, taking in the fresh air that blew smoothly upon my neck. Then realization hit me. No one believed me. They were all on Ron's side. They all hate me. I whimpered quietly. As the body which moved cautiously behind me sighed.

"You up 'Moine?" He whispered. Well when I say he, I don't mean my he, Well I do but - this is not right.

"Harry...?" I said quite loudly and sat up bolt right turning my head to the black-haired boy who also sat up.

"Oh -Oh my...Draco..." I whispered. I thought I was going insane. I slept with Harry. My head hurts. I probably got wasted. But maybe it was because of all the shouting yesterday? No - that doesn't explain why Harry is lying in my bed.

Harry paused. I definitely slept with him if he can't look me in the eye.

"Harry... We didn't...!" I spoke harshly.

This got Harry to look up. "Oh no... NOOO!" He said reassuringly. "Don't worry, we didn't."

A gush of air released me, deflating like a withered balloon. Thank Merlin.

"Where's Draco?" I said shortly.

Harry bit his lip. " Probably in his room... I just woke up now the same with-"

"Why -er- Harry, were you in my bed?"

"Because well I thou-"

"What happened yesterday... I thought you hated me?"

"Yeah, er, about, er I kinda er -"

"I'm going to look for Draco. You know the Boy you resent, Because I'm sure as hell I'm getting no-where here!"

I headed for the door and left, appearing into the upstairs landing. I walked across the pearl white soft carpet leading to Draco's room.

Knock, knock, Knock

"Draco?" I whispered, after gently tapping the door.  
I paused, nothing.

I opened his door, and peered inside. Nothing. It was empty.

He must be downstairs I thought.

I quickly hopped down the steps and walked into the kitchen to see Draco there, pondering his thoughts.

"Draco." I said quietly and he immediately looked up. His face was blank. He stood up abruptly and walked over to me, soon cradling me in his muscular biceps.

"Hermione." He breathed. I relaxed and embraced his hug. He put his head in the crook of my neck and didn't let go for a while.

"Don't ever let that Boy Wonder, share a room a with you again." He mumbled.

His breath tickled my neck and made me smile.

"Believe me Draco, I was quite disappointed not waking up in your arms." I whispered as he stopped the hug and looked at me.

"You were... In his arms?!" He said as calmly as he could closing his eyes - taking deep breaths.

_Well -er- yes?_

"No of course not, I mean I didn't even know anyone was on the bed until I turned around." I said quickly.

Way too much Drama right now. I'm not adding more with the most stupidest of things. Draco cupped my face in his hands, and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"So." I breathed. "How come Harry is now lying in bed with me, and all is forgiven." My eyebrows slanted in a questioning manner as Draco yawned.

"'Cause," He began. "I made him listen."

"How?" I questioned intrigued.

Draco explained everything exuberantly, with that amused -yes-I-took-Harry's-Wand-I-Know-I-am-amazing, smirk plastered on his thin lips.

I smiled. " Thank you!" I said Happily. And exhaled a long breath. I felt more relaxed now I knew that Harry believed me. OHHH! That's why he couldn't look me in the eye. He felt bad for not trusting me!

...Awww Harry! I'm just glad we're able to be friends again!

"What about Ginny?" I said with a pleading look.

"Weaselette? What about the she-weasel? Of the Male weasel- who caused all this?" He said scathing.

"Draco! She's one of my best friends... You couldn't have explained it to her too?"

I was upset again. I missed Ginny, hanging out with her - going to Hogsmeade.

Draco looked uneasy. "Sorry I didn't mention it to her..." He said barely audibly. Thank Merlin that the whole rooms Icy silence had contrasted with his voice to make him sound louder - understandable.

"Oh it's fine!" I said and Draco smirked. "... I'm sure Harry will explain it to her later."

"That I'll do." Harry announced walking into the kitchen right on cue.

"Oh Hello. Thanks." I said awkwardly.

"Hi." He said just as awkwardly.  
I could actually hear the noise of Draco's eyes rolling to the ceiling from behind me. I was facing Harry straight on, but I looked to the floor.

"So, you believe me then?" I said quickly looking up at him.  
He nodded. "Yeah. I do. I'm sorry Hermione - Ron just." He stopped himself. "I'm really sorry, for everything."

"A -" I was about to speak but Draco beat me to the punch line.

"That won't do. For Salazar's sake. Saint Potter, you were immensely horrible to Hermione - some friend, and what you think she's just going to forgive you?!"

I stared at Draco. "Well, anyways Harry," I said quickly. "Apology accepted." I gave him a tight and long hug. It was good to have my best friend back!

"What... Just like that?" Draco said almost rhetorically.

I rolled my eyes this time, and smiled at Harry and kissed his forehead - right next to his scar.

Harry grinned, in a- Hahaha Malfoy - kind of way.

Harry's hand brushed my cheek and he winked at the scowling Malfoy.

"Well I've got to go and - Ginny. And I'll tell her Hermione!" He said smiling before leaving the house through the back garden for the apparition point. Harry waved of - reflection through the garden window, before vanishing.

Draco was pouting purposely. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Since when did Potter get all the affection?" He said with slight anger, echoing behind him.

"Well... You can have more...If you like?" I wiggled my eyebrows.  
Draco raised his. "Oh..?" He mumbled approaching me slowly.

"Mhmmm." I agreed.

Draco smirked.

I slowly took my top off. Draco eyes widened before a small grin and slight frown.

"Are you sure...?"

"Definitely." I agreed.

I shivered as I was only in a bra and night shorts. Draco Picked me up (Bridal style) and walked up the stairs, carrying me slowly, while passionately kissing me. We got to his room, and he dropped me on to the bed.

I looked up at him as he slowly removed his top...

(MegMalfoy123 - Wrote this part...)

I lay sprawled across Draco's bare chest. I was momentarily confused, but then the events of last night flooded into my mind, making my cheeks flush. I felt Draco stir and I sat up. He was still asleep. He looked so young and vulnerable with his eyes closed. I felt a wave of affection rush over me and without realizing I bent down and kissed him.

His eyelashes brushed my cheek as he woke up, then he began to kiss me back. Draco's hand reached up to cup my face while his other hand fell on my waist. Using one hand he began to push me so she was sitting on his chest and my hair made a curtain around them. Pleasure shivered through me as he kissed me and I knew this was where I was meant to be. We didn't get out of bed until late that afternoon.

**A few days Later**

Harry and Ginny were arriving later for dinner with us. Ginny has owled how many times she is sorry. Of course I forgave her immediately!

I stood in the kitchen waving my wand at various pots and pans on the stove. As I began to stir the stew, Draco came up behind me, hands around my waist and began kissing my neck. I laughed and placed my hands over his.

"How am I supposed to get dinner ready when you are distracting me like that?" I breathed.

"Just pretend I'm not here" he replied. My neck buzzed as he continued to kiss me.

"That's a little hard," I smirked.

"mhmm" Draco agreed.

I dropped the spoon and turned around, throwing my arms around his neck. As we kissed Draco began backing into the bedroom. I smiled against his lips as he undid his belt. They fell onto the bed and I pulled off my shirt. As I reached up to his lips I was overwhelmed with nausea. I clambered off the bed and ran to the toilet. As I retched to the toilet bowl I heard Draco come up behind me, and his hands pull my hair back.

"Are you alright?" Draco said, rubbing my back in gentle motions.

"No" I replied and heaved into the toilet again.

A/N: Hahahaha Can you guess whats happening to Hermione? Well Shout out to MegMalfoy231 who wrote the last bit! Ain't she a sweetheart?!:D Ahhhh ggahh i love her! Please review Just reply 'good.' If you must :3 ! I just need to know. xoxo Love you my fairies !

Ooooh Potted Potter was so fucking amazing! OMG TBDFBKKGDPD Going Potter tour in like 3-2 weeks :DDD Can you guys please tell my sister to stop licking me. (Oh please don't take that in the most horrible way.) And now she's stroking her feet against my cheek. :S Help me.


	23. A little bit of French Je suis enceinte

Chapter 23 -  
The next day.

I had just gotten back from ST Mungo's I knew it. I bloody Merlin knew it! At first I thought it was just bad food poisoning, it's insane to think this could happen in a matter of days after coitus. Then I realized from all the books I read, that the process is much quicker for Witches and Wizards ; and I completely forgot to take my contraceptive potion! It was the only obvious answer.

I was in trouble - Big trouble. I walked into the living room to see Draco laying casually on the sofa reading a book.

"Where'd you go?" Draco asked. It was 11 am and he had no clue where I was.

"Oh, I, I -er - went for a walk since I wasn't feeling well." I lied.

Draco raised an eyebrow but then swiftly pulled me into his embrace on the sofa.

"I got worried." He mumbled in my ear, sending tickling chills down my spine.

"What did you think happened?" I giggled.

"You got kidnapped." He said almost serious.

I laughed. "Why would I get kidnapped?!" I demanded.

"Because you're much too precious and now I'm never letting you out of my sight!" He said softly and he titened the grip around my waist.

"Is that so?" I murmered.

He nodded his head in my hair and in the crook of my neck.

"Good. I don't ever want to leave you Draco."

Draco smiled into my neck before looking at me intently.

"I love you Hermione Granger." He said deeply. This overwhelmed me and comforted me so much.

"And I love you Draco Malfoy." I whispered tearing up. I so desperately wanted to tell him._ Draco - I'm pregnant._ But it isn't that easy.I didn't want to lose him. I bit my lower lip. And hugged him tenderly. It was way too early in our relationship. I know he's going to leave me if I tell him. I sighed. But I will tell him.

"How about I make us some breakfast hmmm?" Draco whispered, tracing patterns over my arm.  
I nodded and smiled.

He got up and went to the kitchen. I followed shotly after.

"I didn't know you could cook Draco." I giggled teasing him.

"You didn't know I was a wizard world champion in cooking, my parents teaching me obviously! I can't believe you didn't know that Hermione even for you that's low."

I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm.

He spoke again. "It's just breakfast." He shrugged getting out two frying pans.

I sat down at the counter to watch him.

"What you making?" I hummed.

"For you me'lady, un Anglais Petit dejuner,Quel que chosetu aime; souhaitez-vous commander?" (An English Breakfast, anything you like ; are you ready to order?) Draco said with an excellent accent. I laughed at his aim to impress me.

"Parler-vous Francais?" (do you speak french?)

"Oui, Oui, on peu et tu?!" (Yes, Yes, a little and you?!)

He seemed a little disheartened at the fact its less impressive to speak french to some one who speaks french.)

"Beacoup." I smirked. "Mais Tres bein accenteur Draco!" (Alot, But very good accent draco!)

He smirked. " Je suis tres bein, dans beacoup de choses!" (I am very good in alot of things!)

"Sacre Blue! Votre sur incendi!" (Oh my god. You're on fire)

"Votre Bien aussi!" (You're good also) He winked.

"NON! - NO! YOU'RE ON FIRE DRACO YOUR CLOTHES!"

Draco's night robe caught fire to the cooker he neglected and left on. With a swift movement I had my wand out.

"Aguamenti!" I shouted.  
Water gushed out of my wand pouring all over Draco.

Draco was dripping. We both stared at each other and busted out laughing. He waddle his way over to me still dripping and kissed my for-head.

I smiled. "No more cooking for you!" I laughed. "pouvez-vous me recommander un bon resturaunt?" (Can you recommend a good resturaunt)

He replied. "Can't we just use a house elf?!"

I was about to shout at him but paused. "Wait. Didn'tyou already have a house elf?!" I questioned.

"I did." He sighed leaning towards me on the other side of the counter. "But I freed it, She did complain a lot though asking if I failed her but i gave - no- I forced her to take a load of galleons to start a new life, a free life ; she was in tears. But I did it for you."

I felt so loved and comforted by him. Guilt started to gnaw at me. "Why?"

"Because - I - I wanted you happy I guess." He replied honestly.

I sighed and started to cry. Draco looked scared and worried.

"Hermione - I - what's wrong?!" He said frantically.

I sighed. "Draco I-I -I love you. OK. "

"OK, I love you too." He nodded looking slightly scared.

I breathed, it felt like an internity before I just spitted it out.

How was I going to do this? 'DRACO GUESS WHAT WE'RE HAVING A BABY!' No, that's stupid! ' Draco you're going to be a father.' No... Hermione just say it!

"Draco there's no easy way to tell you this. I - I'm pregnant." I sighed.

Draco froze and walked through the back door into the garden. I watched him through the kitchen window. I held my breath.

_Uh Oh._

** A/N: Oooh Draco... OMG GUYS I WENT TO THE HARRY POTTER TOUR IT WAS AMAZING! WARNING Bertie Botts every flavour beans are so disgusting ; contains bogey flavour, vomit, poo, soap and spinach, liver and tripe. :( and others that i didn't want to know about xD**

**BUTTERBEER IS AMAZING :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**AND MY COMPETITION THINGY : THE WINNERS WILL NOW BE REVEILED;**

But first.

**Andddd this doesn't really count as a fanfiction sooooooooo I'm going to paste it here - PheonixEye10000 posted it it's so funny and pointless I love it please read :3**

"hello! this is my entry! really random and doesn't really make sense but... whatever!

The golden trio hiked up the Alps, it was treacherous. Hermione had already fallen a few times, without Ron and Harry she would probably collapsed long ago. They were running from he-who-must-not-be-named, and while running up the mountains, they came across a swamp. (don't ask! It was 11 at night and I was on a sugar high! :D) the threewalked past without a second glance, and therefore did not see the red caps. Small, strong hands clapped onto their mouths and dragged them into the swamp. In a swirl of black, red and blazing orange, they were plunged into what appeared to be known as hell. All huddled together in the flames and surrounded by tortuous screams of agony. Harry glanced up in terror and saw something even worse than Voldemort, the devil himself. (A/N I won't even try to describe what he looks like, envision him however you like) obviously, they ran. Hermione conjured up a ladder to climb out of hell, and they all scrambled up.

"What the hell just happened!" Ron exclaimed (A/N hehe, see what I did there? No? ah well…)

"It appears we visited hell, we even saw the devil." Hermione said quite reasonably.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The exact people I was looking for. Boys, get 'em." They turned around to see Greyback and a group of Voldemorts followers.

"Bloody Hell!" Was all that Ron said at this time.

A moment later they found themselves in front of the Dark Lord. Bound and wandless.

"You need to go to the swamp" harry said to him.

"Excuse me?"

"The swamp in the Alps! There is someone there that will overthrow you! Swiftly and quietly, you will DIE."

"Alright then, take us there Potter, show us this person." (A/N Voldemort is a little thick and Happy at this moment…idiot) the three and Voldemort apperated to the swamp. Hermione, Harry and Ron quickly jumped back to a safe distance and watched apprehensively as Voldemort was grabbed by the red caps and dragged down to hell.

VPOV

I looked around at the flames and torture happening around me, and then I saw him. The devil I'm guessing.

"STUPEFY!" well, it was the first spell I thought of! He flicked away the red light and proceeded to bellow an incantation and a stream of fire shot towards me. I blocked it easily, pointing my wand toward Satan, I shouted,

"AVADA KADAVRA!" just as he said another incantation, apparently a killing curse too, as a few moments later I was in chains and agony. I was never to leave hell, stuck in eternal excruciating agony.

General POV

"He's dead! And so is the devil!" Ron bellowed, they all celebrated in ecstasy that they were all free. But little did they know… that there was a Voldemort junior… "

**Ikr amazing.**

OK THE WINNERS ARE ; DRUMROLL...

.

.

.

**In third Place**: It Has to be - .3 With the collection of stories ; I'm tired, can't we just be death eaters? Because it made me laugh xD Congrats. Everyone read it :)

.

**In second Place**: MegMalfoy123 with the story : Mine - It's just an amazing story by an amazing author EVERYONE READ THIS.

.

**And in first and final Place**: Its HP-HG-D-MR-LUVR ...who requested the story ; The case of the creature kidnappings. Author - frostykitten. - This was just amazing. At first - I wasn't quite sure, but great plot - and story. Amazing.

Thanks for everyone who entered -That was soooo hard.- It was really fun to read them all! :D I loved them.

**LOVE YOU MY FARIES!**


End file.
